The daughter of the Devil
by Mjus
Summary: REUPDATED! Tohru is having nightmares and her friends are worried. There is a newcomer in school affecting her in a bad way. Chapter six up.
1. Nightmares

Hi everyone. The Daughter of the Devil is back as you see. Please don't forget to review wither you are new readers or old ones. I'm egear to see what you lot have to say about the new version of this.

* * *

**Chapter1: Nightmares**

_She walked slowly on a path with her eyes fixed at the end. A gate stood there, seemingly randomly placed on the rocks by some ancient people and now had grown into the place, glowing, or reflecting light she couldn't see where it came from. There were symbols on it, talking about what happened to those who dared to enter, though if you looked behind it you would see nothing but the backside of it. _

_From the corner of her eyes she could see people in the shadows. Around her, on both sides of the path she walked, she saw clawed paws reaching for her, but wouldn't reach if she just kept to the path. Inside she was afraid, but her body refused to give that fear away. _

_The gate opened…_

* * *

In the middle of the night a shrill scream echoed in Shigure Shoma's house. In her room Tohru Honda sat in her bed, cold sweating and gasping for air.

A dream. Using the blanket to dry the sweat from her forehead she tried to calm down. She hadn't had nightmares in a long time. Why now?

There was a soft knock on the door and Shigure peeked in. "Tohru-kun, are you alright?"

Looking up Tohru could see Yuki's and Kyo's worried faces in the dimly lit hall behind Shigure. She smiled. "I'm sorry. I'm just fine. I just had… a nightmare." She took a deep breath and looked down to her hands. "Just a dream."

The cousins exchanged glances and Yuki entered the room.

"Are you sure you're ok? Your hands are shaking."

She already knew that, but still looked anyway. They were trembling worse than she had realized and she scolded herself for making her friends worry.

"B-but why? I-I-I can't even remember what the dream was all about,"

Shigure came closer and put a hand on hers. They relaxed under his touch, but not the rest of her body. Kyo also came in, but stopped in the door, unsure of what to do. Looking at them all she decisively shoved the pain and fear to the back of her mind and smiled at them. She was grateful to have such good friends looking after her. She couldn't let them worry like this.

* * *

When Kyo Sohma woke up later that morning the first thing that came to his mind was Tohru's scream. He had dropped out of bed thinking Hell had opened up to swallow someone. Shivering and covering up everything under a sheet of annoyance he got out of bed, dressed quickly and went to check on her.

Opening the door he saw Tohru curled up in a tight ball under the blanket, holding her head as if someone was talking to her and she didn't want to hear. Her body was trembling and shaking with choked sobs.

Kyo couldn't just stand there and just watch. He walked up to her bed. "Hey, Tohru!"

She swiftly uncurled and her fist flew out, hitting his shoulder.

She had hit him once before and it had been like being hit by a softball, therefore his eyes widened in more surprise than pain. Tohru wasn't holding back this time and her strength was unbelievable for such a small girl. It wasn't a Yuki or Kagura kind of hit, but still. Whatever she dreamed about it made her scared to death and she put all her strength behind her punch.

Her eyes focused after a moment and she saw his face and what her hand was, and had been, doing. Her face became the normal "Oh no!" one. She screamed. "Kyo-kun! Kyo-kun! My hand! Your shoulder! Are you hurt?"

"I'm… fine," Kyo said, still in a daze, relieved that Tohru was back to her normal self but unable to forget her strength or the expression she had had before she came to her senses.

None of them noticed Yuki standing in the doorway until he entered the room. For the first time, Kyo didn't feel uncomfortable with his cousin within sight. This wasn't the time to pick a fight anyway. Yuki reached out and placed a hand on Tohru's forehead.

"Honda-san, you have a fever."

"Eh?" That was a fact she obviously hadn't noticed. She reached up to confirm it and her forehead wrinkled in desperation. "But school, and lunches, and my chores, and Uo-chan and Hana-chan, and…"

"We'll take care of that," the boys said in union and pushed her back down on the bed.


	2. Newcomer

I'm bored. The good thing is; I'm updating. The bad thing is, I'm down on sugar. Oh, and could anybody please enlighten me about the name of Tohru's homeroom teacher (desperate cry)! (please...)

Enjoy your reading :)

* * *

**Chapter2: Newcomer**

It was late morning and she was still in bed bed, pushed up by pillows. Usually when she was sick she would still do something like homework or whatever. But tonight she had been dreaming and Tohru Honda had to reflect over her nightmares, refusing to let her body betray the feelings soaring around inside. She wasn't sure what that gate was but she knew where it belonged.

Her hands clutched the sheets. It couldn't be true. If it really was them, why would they come now? It couldn't be… _him_? He had disappeared when her mother died and she had hardly thought of him since, mostly because of the memories he brought.

It couldn't be him. It couldn't be them. She could only hope it wasn't true.

* * *

In school Yugi took it on his responsibility to tell Tohru's friends about the girl's state.

"Nightmares?" Uotani said and blinked. "That girl hasn't had any nightmares as long as I've known her, not even after Kyoko died. She's not the type to have nightmares."

"It's the first time it's happened? We thought there was a monster in her room."

"Ha. Well, that would surely make Tohru-kun scream." The mirth in the tall teenager's eyes died as fast as it had been lit. "We will come and see her after school."

"Yes, please do that."

The bell rang and they all returned to their seats and bowed when told to by the entering teacher. She put her binder on her desk a little harder than usual. "Before starting class today I want to introduce a new student," she said, trying hard to deny the fact she was blushing, even when the colour rose in her face, which annoyed her even more.

The students turned their heads to the door with wide eyes. Their teacher was not the blushing kind of woman. It took a lot to sway her.

A boy entered the room with easy steps, curiously glancing at his new classmates.

Yuki was good-looking, but this boy he was beautiful. Even the boys stared with open mouths.

"Hi everyone, my name is Alexander Honda," the newcomer said with a smile before he bowed his head. "I hope you will take care of me this semester."

He had black hair. Glossy, shoulder length black hair falling in soft waves around his face. His eyes, framed with long eyelashes, were made of gold and shone with an inner strength his body didn't display. Even with the first buttons unbuttoned and one hand hidden in a pocket he made a tidy impression. But his movements. They made even the most flexible of them feel like a toad. Yuki and Kyo regained awareness of this first and quickly got rid of the sensation.

"It will be troublesome with two Hondas in the class. Could you please take place beside Kyo Sohma, the boy with orange hair?"

The boy nodded at her, smirking, and for a second the class thought she would hit him, but she hadn't the time to do so before the boy moved as took the free seat.

"Nice to meet you," he greeted with a tentative smile. Kyo's wariness towards strangers shone through even when he nodded and was surprised to find some kind of understanding in those golden eyes.

* * *

"I think your fan club has betrayed you," Uo stated during lunch break as she watched the girls sitting in groups giggling, blushing and throwing their eyes on the newcomer calmly eating his lunch. If he ignored the stares or if he just didn't notice them was hard to tell. His eyes said he was miles away.

Yuki couldn't say much. Though he was aware he had a fan-club he wasn't sure of who belonged in it, but now that they suddenly preferred somebody else, he had mixed feelings about it.

"What the hell is so great with that guy?" Kyo muttered. "That politeness, it pisses me off."

Uotani raised an eyebrow. Cat-boy admittedly had a bad personality and short temper, but he had never had a problem accepting people, even when they annoyed him.

"Something is strange about the newcomer," Hanajima suddenly said.

"Except his eyes?"

"What's wrong with his eyes?" Kyo asked, honestly confused and Uotani settled on staring at him with an "are you stupid?" expression, pissing the male off even more. He would have bitten back hadn't Hanajima spoken first.

"Nothing like that." She turned to them with a frown. It was the first time the Shoma cousins had seen her showing that kind of expression. "I can't sense any waves from him."

"So you're the one that ticks me off," said a voice and everyone turned.

Behind Hana sat the newcomer. They all had to look to the place where he had been sitting a moment ago just to make sure there weren't two of him.

"I'm a psychic too," he explained with a smile. He was rather good at smiling, it seemed genuine whenever he did. "I keep other psychics away from my head. Or, if you wish, keep them from affecting me."

"So Honda-san has ESP?" Hana said and blinked her face back to its normal, blank expression.

"My friends call me Alex." It sounded like a declaration and then he leaned closer. "Can you tell me why those girls are staring at me like that?"

"Don't you have a mirror at home" Uo asked bluntly.

"What does that have to do with anything? Is there something on my face?"

The group exchanged glances, making the newcomer's eyes fly between them. It was obvious Alex did not know how good-looking he was, or he was used to pretty people, or had never heard people tell him how he looked.

"There's nothing wrong with your face," Uotani said at last. "That's why they stare at you."

"Eh?" Disbelief didn't suit him.

* * *

Coming home the cousins were met by a normal and smiling Tohru.

"Welcome home. Have you been well? You look hungry. Ah, didn't you eat lunch? Wait, I'll cook something right away."

She went to the kitchen to start making dinner. Yuki signed and smiled in relief. Kyo turned his head to hide he was doing the same.

"Tohru-kun?" Uo called into the house, surprising the boys.

"Where did you come from?" Kyo blurted out.

"Of course we can't leave or Tohru-kun alone when she has nightmares," the tall girl answered as if it was obvious.

Tohru came back out and her face brightened at the sight of her female friends.

"Uo-chan! Hana-chan!"

"Are you alright Tohru-kun?" Uo asked. "These boys said you weren't so well off this morning." Saying that she patted Kyo's head to tick him off.

"Ah, well. It wasn't so bad. Hatori-san came by earlier and now I feel much better. There is no problem. I'm sorry I worried you. Ah, wait. The dinner! I hope you can stay for dinner!"

Without waiting for answer the girl ran back to the kitchen.

"It's hard to think she have had nightmares the whole night," Kyo mumbled.

"I can't believe she has nightmares," Hana said.

"Is Tohru-chan ill?" a familiar voice said from the door.

"No, she's fine now," Yuki answered and smiled at Momiji and Hatsuharu standing in the door. He had mentioned it to Haru-san earlier and had expected them to come.

Tohru must have heard Momiji's voice because she peeked out with a smile. "Seems like there will be a lot of guests for dinner."

Waiting for dinner to finish Kyo and Uo started to quarrel about something just for the sake of it. Yuki ignored them and kept an eye on the girl working in the kitchen. She really seemed like she had recovered completely both from the fever and the nightmares. He saw Shigure coming down from upstairs looking very surprised.

Blinking Yuki walked up to him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I guess. Tohru-kun is… back to normal." It wasn't really answering the question, but the rat didn't push it. As long as Honda-san was fine that was all that mattered.

"We have a new student in class," Uotani suddenly said when Tohru got a moment in between her cooking to join them.

"Really?" Tohru said and clapped her hands together in delight. "Is it a boy or a girl? What are they like?"

"A boy, freaking good-looking without knowing it himself."

"Really? Is that possible?" Tohru said without a second thought.

She did have a point there, even if the statement caused Momiji to giggle.

"What? Did I say something strange?"

"No, not at all," Hana assured her. "You are actually quite right about it. Honda-kun doesn't seem to be aware of his looks, and that _is_ strange."

"Honda? Is that his name?"

"Yes," Uo answered. "Alexander Honda."

"Ah… Alexander?" Tohru tasted the word and then laughed softly. "What a nice name. For a second there I thought …"

The smile slowly faded away along with the colour of her face. A hissing from the kitchen had her screaming and returning to the oven. In the living room the people exchanged worried glances. For a second the girl had looked afraid.

* * *

Alexander Honda. Honda wasn't an uncommon last name, but Alexander? That name wasn't even Japanese. What was that guy thinking?

Tohru shook her head. 'No, it's not true,' she thought angrily as she saved the food. 'It can't be true. It isn't true. Why would he suddenly come back here? Why now? After I screamed at him like that, why would he ever come looking for me? In school!'

It didn't help. The memories reached out for her. She didn't want them. Didn't need them.

'This isn't happening!' She noticed her trembling hands and gripped harder around the handle of the pot and tool. 'It's just a name. I must be wrong. If it was him he would come straight to find me, not go to school.'

She nodded to herself. That had to be it. She was overreacting because of the nightmares. They had been rolling around her mind all day and she saw ghosts in the shadows. If they were around she would know it.

Nodding again she turned. "Dinner is almost ready. Will you do the table?"

Everybody started moving, and when the usual sounds of arguing, bowls and chopsticks filled the rooms Tohru noticed how silent they had been. Deciding to ignore the dread she smiled, laughed and worried the way only Tohru Honda could. But never once she mentioned the newcomer.

"Hana and I had come to a decision," Uo said when her stomach was full and the plates empty. "We'll sleep here tonight."

"Eh? You will? Uo-chan…" Tohru glanced at Shigure uncertainly.

"Fine with me," the man smiled. 'I don't think you will have nightmares with them around.'

* * *

I'll remind you now before you forget about it; Review. The more reviews I recive the faster I'll update, and that's a promise!


	3. Rex

So, chapter 3 updated. Enjoy, and remember, the more reviews I get the faster I update. It's true. Every time I get feedback I'm filled with motivation to keep writing and can write two or three chapters in a row. It's the editing that takes time.

* * *

**Chapter3: Rex**

The next day when the class started the teacher looked around to see if anyone was missing she saw the empty desk between Kyo.

"Does anyone know anything about Honda-kun?" she asked and

Tohru uncertainly raised her hand. The teacher had never called her -kun before. "I'm here teacher."

"Oh, that's right. You weren't here yesterday. We have a new student here with last name Honda. I'll call him -kun and you -san."

Just as she said that the door opened and closed and Alex was sitting on his place. In his wake was a fragrance of forest. "I am here. Sorry for the wait I was… I mean… some issues made me late."

"Don't let it happen again," the teacher snorted.

No one looked at Tohru's face until the teacher tried to get her attention.

"Honda-san,"

No reaction.

"Honda-san?" she said again.

This time the girl flinched "Ah? Eh? Teacher? What?"

"Two plus two."

"Huh? Two? Plus? No! I mean…" the girl silenced and some imagined they heard the ticking of a clock. "Four!" she answered when the words finally sunk in.

"Is something wrong?"

"No."

Tohru Honda had never been good at lying, but now the teacher wasn't sure if she was or not. The tenseness in her shoulders and face said she was lying but her tone said she wasn't. That girl never wanted to worry anyone. It would be embarrassing for her if questioned in front of her classmates too, so she let it pass and continued the lesson.

The Sohma cousins glanced at each other because they had no one else they could ask. Hanajima and Uotani did the same before they looked to the boys, seeing them shrug.

Kyo heard a soft sound from beside him and turned in time to see the newcomer frown in Tohru's direction. It wasn't the angry or worrying kind of frown. More like a painful "I wish not" kind of frown. During the rest of the lesson Kyo would see the guy look Tohru's way more than once.

* * *

"Honda-kun?"

The golden eyes looked up from staring into space to focus on the girl standing beside his desk. He raised an eyebrow.

"Um, I… my name is Chihiro Takarada. I… um, I was wondering… do you… have a girlfriend?"

She looked so nervous and her face was red once the words were out. He blinked. "What will you do if I refuse to say?"

The girl in front of him wasn't the only one who flinched. Everybody within hearing either turned or flinched. It made him annoyed.

"B-but…"

"Whom I choose to be with has nothing to do with you. Things you want to keep to yourself you don't tell others,"

Tohru stood and walked up to him. He face was abnormally serious.

"Honda-san."

He looked up at her, and in difference to the other girl he seemed interested in what she had to say.

"For a moment, can you talk to me? Outside."

Everybody was surprised by Tohru's sudden change in attitude. Everybody was even more surprised when the newcomer stood. The surprise was complete when the two of them left the classroom without another word shared between them, or a glance cast at her friends staring after her with as wide eyes as the rest of their classmates for the same reasons.

* * *

"Why are you here, Rex?" She spoke softly, staring him in the eye. "Why now?"

"They need you to come back and sent me to bring you," he blinked slowly and glared at her "with force if you refuse. You know why me."

"I don't want to go back. I'm fine here."

"For now." He growled and took a step closer. "I know very well what you want, but right now what you want isn't important. What I want isn't important."

Anger made her chest feel tight. "So what is? If none of our wills are of interest, what is?"

"Even here on the outside they say Follow God's will, or Follow the path to the Devil." She glared hard, something Tohru Honda had never done. The male continued, unmoved by her gaze. "Since the archangel Maria got killed…"

"Stop it! Don't take her name in your mouth," Tohru said loudly before turning away from him. "You can't use what happened."

"But you haven't forgotten." His eyes softened and he sighed. The girl's shoulders were lifted and her face tense.

"I haven't forgotten," she whispered and turned back, on guard. "I can't forget. How long were you lying to me? For how many years was I kept in the dark?"

"You are still in the dark." Her eyes widened. "And you are trying to keep yourself in the dark. Isn't that what all your spells are for?"

Her eyes fell to the ground. "You aren't able to break them."

"I know. Why do you think I concealed myself with this kind of crappy spell? It's not my territory. You saw through it right away, didn't you?"

"Yes, you should really practice," she agreed, more annoyed than angry. "The least you could do what change the colour of your eyes. You hair is way too glossy too. You still look too much like a fiend."

The smile on his face returned her to her senses as she realized what she was doing. For a moment it had felt like the pain wasn't there.

"My little Kit," he sighed. "You have changed so much and still not at all."

"Don't call me that. At least not in school. I don't belong there anymore. I don't belong with you anymore. I don't want anything to do with them ever again."

"Yes, that was Maria's wish, even when she too knew the truth."

"Don't start."

Hadn't the bell rung right then something may have changed between them. Now the girl withdrew into herself and left without another word. With a sigh the newcomer followed her back to class on a safe distance.

* * *

"Honda-san! Do you know Alexander-kun?"

"Eh?"

A group of girls met her in the doorway, some of them members, or former members, of Prince Yuki fan club.

"Don't you Eh me. Why else would he shrug me off and then go with you?"

"Because I'm not interested in you."

All the girls jumped back when the newcomer appeared behind the brunette stuck in the doorway. "You're blocking the door…" Whatever he had meant to end the sentence with was swallowed.

Tohru was quiet the rest of the day. She hardly answered any question from anybody. Hana could feel her energy softly burning and knew it had something to do with Alex. But she couldn't found out why, and Alex himself took no notice of Tohru-kun at all.

* * *

After school Tohru went to her job without a word and Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, Haru, Uo and Hana met outside the school gates to discuss what had happened during the day.

"I'm worried," Uo said biting on her nails. "Tohru-kun has never been acting like this as long we've known her,"

"Honda-san," Hana said. "Something about him that makes Tohru-kun react." Her indifferent face was troubled and there was a tiny wrinkle in her forehead.

"Are you sure you guys haven't met him before?" Kyo asked.

"Even an idiot would remember a face like his," Uo said looking at Kyo as if he was stupid.

"That's not what I meant," Kyo said trying to not get angry.

"What kind of effect does this Alexander Honda have on Tohru-san?" Haru asked.

"It's hard to say," Yuki said. "She… becomes quiet. It's almost like she has withdrawn into herself."

"What does he look like?" Momiji asked out of the blue after a look over Yuki's shoulder.

"Black hair and golden eyes," Hana said calmly.

"About an inch taller than Kyo?" Momiji asked with another look over Yuki's shoulder.

"We haven't…" Yuki begun before he felt someone's hot breath in his neck and spun around.

"Having a nice talk about me?" Alexander Honda smiled.

"Honda-san? How long have you been standing there?" Hana said, shocked that she hadn't felt him.

"I was here all along, you just didn't notice me until now,"

"You!" Uo said trying to point at him, but he moved to the side, so fast that for half a second there were two of him. They stared before Uotani set her foot down. "What the hell have you done to Tohru-kun?"

"Nothing. I can't do anything to her even if I wanted. We just had some small talk." His head turned from side to side as if he was checking the area.

"Tell us exactly what you were talking about!" Uo shouted and looked like she wanted to kill him. "If you ever hurt Tohru-kun I will send Hell after you."

The smirk he sent at the girl would have stopped a crazy bull. "Send me to Hell? Couldn't you have come up with something better?"

He had set his aims on Uotani and no one was able to get in between them. Hanajima suddenly took in waves that made her want to puke. They were so dark.

"If you're worried about the girl you know or not doesn't matter. The one she is now is the one I've always known."

And then he was gone.

* * *

Yuki was worried when he went to pick up Tohru after work. That guy and Honda-san knew each other, of that he was very certain. But then what? What would he want with her? She didn't own anything but herself and had no other family but her grandfather. It was unnerving. But pressing Honda-san didn't sound like a very good idea either.

He sighed. Even that stupid cat was aware of a buried dog in this rotten story. That guy's eyes had threatened Arisa-san, what if he was threatening Honda-san too? She wouldn't say a word if he was, trying to solve everything by herself and not be a worry for others.

He had said he had ESP just like Hanajima-san. He could keep others out of his head. What if it worked the other way too, that he could invade another human's head. I would be even freakier than the fucked up Shoma family if that was true.

* * *

Tohru left the building and looked around, but of course Yuki-kun hadn't arrived yet. Her boss had said she looked pale and sent her home earlier. She had refused for a moment but lost in the end. She didn't like it. This month's wage would be low.

The autumn sky was very beautiful this evening. The stars were like glistering snowflakes, with the difference that they never moved. She tried to summon the old feeling of peace from looking at the cleared sky, but instead she was reminded by the eyes of Rex. She couldn't look at them anymore and her gaze fell to the ground.

Yuki's fan club had left him without a thought of whom they left him for. It was hard and painful to realize the effect his demonic beauty had on humans.

She wished he could disappear again.

The G.A.D.D…

Hana-chan had said it was strange for a person not to know how good looking they are. She could imagine Rex's puzzlement. He thought little of his looks; his disguise was proof enough for that.

"They need you to come back." That's what he had said. He hadn't said a word that he wanted her back.

His smile had changed. Maybe he too had suffered.

Thinking about Rex just made her think of questions she doubted Rex could even answer. The only answer he had given was the reason he was here; to get her back there. She didn't want that. Her mother had said very clearly, often enough for it to become a thought of her own, to never go back to the G.A.D.D. It would be the end of all if she did.

Tohru was zoned out and never noticed the shadow sneaking up on her from behind, but she did feel the cold fingers pressing two nerves between her shoulder blades.

* * *

Yuki was two minutes away when he suddenly heard a scream, along with a lot of other sounds.

"Honda-san!?" He started to run. Had Honda-san already finished working? He wasn't late. Had she left early? What was happening?!

The scene that met him when he arrived was Honda-san lying face down on the ground with the back of her shirt ripped. Even her bra was ripped and there were two reddening lines over the shoulder blades. Luck would have it that she seemed untouched otherwise but she was crying, sounding like she had trouble breathing. Instantly he took off his jacket and covered her and hated himself for not being able to hold and comfort her. He could only put his hands on her shoulders. Why hadn't anybody else come?

Blinking he suddenly noticed there were feathers lying around. Just a few white and red feathers. One lay right beside him and he picked it up to take a better look.

The red was blood.

Whose? Why were there feathers here? Who had attacked Honda-san?

"Help me."

Her whisper brought Yuki's attention straight back to her. She was clinging to his cloths. Tohru Honda was really scared.

"Please help me."


	4. One of Tohru's secrets

Well, hello everybody. I hope you haven't waited for too long for this chapter. I feel like I haven't updated in a long time. Somewhere this week I even thought I was in the middle of February (imagine my surprise when I realized I was a whole month ahead of my time.)

I'm force-reading this book that just had me deafening everything with my mp3 and a cup of caramel ice cream. All motivation to write and do something just dies from reading it. It's all about sex and drugs and nasty people plus a big deal of relation troubles, breakups and you get he picture. (and it's for school so I can't just refuse to read it)

Well, I'll grow fat if I must eat so much ice cream to get back on my feet instead of placing myself under my bed and refuse to move.

Ah, enought about my growing depression. I just got myself to finish this chapter and I am getting back into writing. Just look over these words how much I've written already.

Enjoy the chapter folks, and i promise they won't always be this short. I think it's a part of my writing pace to always have short chapters in the beginning and longer towards the end.

Don't forget to review by the way.

* * *

**Chapter4: One of Tohru's secrets…**

Yuki was angry. It had been hard to get her home, but he had managed to call Hattori to come and pick them up and see to the girl, but he hadn't been able to tell what the red lines on her back was. It didn't seem like they were scratches. Hattori had thought they looked like bruises or something caused from the inside, like an infection, but the test he did showed negative.

Kyo had seen Yuki angry before, but not at himself, at least not this way. The rat was frowning and pacing around in a way that was more cat-like than rat-like. But Kyo had never been considerate enough to not step on the nerves of a pissed Yuki.

"Aren't you picking her up every fucking day to avoid this kind of things to happen?"

"I am, and I'm the only one because you don't care enough to do it in my place!" Yuki shouted back.

"That's not true."

Yuki kicked his cousin out through the door.

"Lower your voices and stop trying to demolish my house. She is trying to sleep up there," Shigure hissed, on the verge of losing temper himself.

Yuki made a sound through his teeth. Kyo came back in, rubbing his jaw and glaring at his cousin.

"Stay still or both of you will move to the main house."

Shigure's younger cousins stiffed and stared at him with angered disbelief. What had pissed Shigure off to this degree they didn't know, but there was a tenseness in his shoulders that was rare to be seen on him.

* * *

Tohru once again sat in her bed, listening to the muffled voices from downstairs. They were stressed out because of her. She had caused them trouble again. Hattori had been annoyed when he left too.

Kitsune was seeping out through the spell of Tohru Honda.

Her back was hurting and throbbing where her wings had burst through her skin. They struggled to brake free once again, stretch and be used after having been sealed away for so long, but she held them back. Until the end of everything she would hold them back.

G.A.D.D was coming after her. That someone or something had hit the nerves in her back was proof enough. But why? Why were they still tracking her down? Rex had already found her. He had said they had sent him to bring her back, and she knew why him. So why were there more of them?

She looked to the picture of her mother, seeking answers. It couldn't be that... they didn't trust Rex enough? Of all the people in the organization Rex was the only one she would possibly talk to. Reluctantly, yes, but she would. It wasn't like she had a choice. She hated him. She just didn't have a choice.

Except that she didn't hate him.

It was silent downstairs now, bringing her attention back to her friends. They would want to know what happened once they had made sure she was well enough to answer. Her friends worried about her and she loved them a lot. Her life with those cursed humans was her sanctuary.

That's why she couldn't let them remember what had happened tonight.

Reaching for the picture of her mother, Kyoko Honda among humans, Tohru undid the seals that tied the object's true form locked into the image of a photo frame. In her hands was now a box containing a simple music box. A small box made of oak with a key to wind it up. The Archangel Maria had crafted it in her youth. Her magic had been based on sounds and if the tunes were put in a certain order it would have different effects on humans. Like turning memories into dreams that faded the more you tried to remember it.

Keeping the images of Yuki, Kyo, Shigure and Hattori in her mind she turned the key.

* * *

Kyo woke up early the next morning and stretched. His pyjamas felt strange.

Blinking he saw cloths on the chair beside his bed. Blinking again he thought they looked like his pyjamas. A third blink confirmed it was indeed his pyjamas. The strange feeling was that he was sleeping nude!

He got up, found some cloths and dressed quickly. When he passed a mirror he noticed a fresh bruise on his jaw. Staring at it for a while he scratched his head. The only time he got bruised was when fighting Yuki, and he couldn't remember he had done that in some time.

A sleepy Yuki passed behind him.

'Damn rat is probably sleepwalking.'

It was no use thinking about it so Kyo followed his cousin on a safe distance into the kitchen where Tohru was busy making breakfast and lunches.

"Good morning Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun. Have you slept well?"

"Good morning Honda-san," Yuki smiled back, still half asleep. Then what she had said sank in and he turned to see his cousin on his way to the fridge.

"What happened to your face?" he asked.

"Eh? Ah! Kyo-kun, your face!" A moment of silence where the girl tried to find an answer. "Have you two been fighting again?"

"I don't think so," Yuki answered slowly.

"I woke up like this," Kyo mumbled, not really liking to be the centre of attention.

* * *

Tohru reached school first. Uo and Hana were already waiting in the classroom. She smiled at them, deep down feeling a selfish happiness that they were her friends and a satisfaction that she couldn't control them like a puppet master.

"You seem happy today," Uo smiled.

"I feel happy," Tohru answered smiling. "Well, it's the first day of fall! The year is soon over and I'm sure there will be a whole lot of happiness the next year too."

Yuki and Kyo suddenly came in, each one like a black and rumbling cloud of anger. Tohru's face fell. They hadn't started the day with a fight or anything else to get them into this stormy mood.

Well, when Kyo-kun was in this state of mind he was hard to talk to.

"Yuki-kun, did something happen?"

Yuki took a deep breath and forced himself to smile. "No, don't worry, Honda-san. It was just a tiny little... accident..."

Tohru felt Rex entering the room and turned to see him smiling like a lucky brat. She instantly knew, not what had happened, but what had caused the "accident".

She frowned shortly before she wiped her face clean and turned her back to. Seeing it the newcomer's smile changed and Arisa Uotani didn't like the look of it.

"What are you smiling at Tohru-kun for?" she demanded with her hands on her hips.

Rex moved his golden eyes to her and he dared to smirk! "Is it forbidden to like someone?"

The girl's mouth fell open in disbelief. All the other girls, Tohru included, turned and stared at him. The boys' eyes journeyed first to the male Honda and then straight to the female, waiting for her reaction.

Tohru stood petrified, caught between the part of her that felt a rush of happiness, her mother's warnings and everything else in her that screamed at her to say something. It wouldn't have been so awkward if those parts could just decide what to say instead of throwing up everything from "Shut up" to "I like you too".

The new student walked past her and patted her head as he did. "Even if you've become a mutt."

Angered to the core Tohru opened a mental contact with him as she stood trembling with humiliation.

'Why are you picking on me? This wasn't my choice.'

The teacher came in and everyone sat on their places. Tohru's friends stayed with her for a second before she made a move to sit down.

'I know, but each individual is led on a path of others' decisions as much as their own,' Rex thought back. He sounded treacherously calm and she hated him for it.

'Is this some kind of cheap trick to get me to come back? You should know I'm not that easily fooled, especially not by you.'

'You only have until midwinter. All of us will try to get you back during that time.'

'What do you mean?'

'You're not stupid, Kit. Yesterday a demon was killed by your wings. You should already have asked yourself why somebody would need to confirm your identity.'

Tohru closed the mind link without cutting it, just so that her secret thoughts wouldn't leak through, and to make sure he wasn't trying to see what was inside her head. Who knows what he might do if he found out how afraid she was.

'Why?' she asked him at long last.

'Because I am not the only one in Hell who want you to come back. I warn you now; father will do anything to have you back in time for the ceremony.'

She instantly cut the link and put up thick walls around her mind to make sure he couldn't contact her again. She didn't want this, didn't need it.

He didn't try to contact her again and after two hours she couldn't keep the walls up. It was lunch time before she suddenly felt an icy feeling of something purely evil approaching.


	5. School under attack

I surprised myself by finishing this chapter so quickly, considering I was so improductive this week. Well, I guess sometimes it just comes to me. It's not very long though, but I thought the effect would be ruined if I continued :)

For those of you who've read the first version of this story will know this chapter is completely rewritten, almost from scratch. It's just the attack detail that is the same.

Please ask me if you get confused, because I wrote it all in one go, and because what's obvious to me may be strange to you.

Happy reading.

* * *

**Chapter5: School under attack**

'Rex.'

'I feel them, and if you look out the window you will see them as well.'

She turned her head and looked. It was not many clouds out today, but the one instantly noticed was black. Among the innocently white clouds was one black, seemingly moving directly towards them.

"What is that?" she asked, not realizing she had spoken out loud.

"Honda-san?"

"Eh? Ah, there is a black cloud over there."

Her friends looked and frowned in confusion.

"Is that really a cloud?" Uo asked. "It looks like it's moving against the winds."

"It's not a cloud made of thick mist."

They turned to see the newcomer glare out the window. His handsome face was stiff in silent anger and he stood very straight.

"Rex, what is that? It can't be... dangerous, right?"

"I told you before; he will do anything."

"Even sending something like that after me? Rex, you can't be serious!"

He combed his hands through his hair, pulling a few stands loose and answered as he counted them. "If you keep denying the truth you're the one who will end up hurt in this mess."

"Stop! What's going on here? Tohru-kun, why are you calling him 'Rex'?"

The black cloud was significantly closer now.

"To make it simple, Rex is what my family calls me, and the contents of that 'black cloud' are going to send your Tohru-kun back to Hell. If they get their claws on her that is."

Yuki's eyes widened and he frowned along with his cousin. The entire class was watching them now. Tohru stood still with her eyes locked low so that she wouldn't have to meet anybody's eyes.

"What the fuck are you talking about? What _back_ to hell? Are you some kind of psychopath?"

The golden-eyed man never answered. Uo saw his eyes turn red right before he broke the hairs he had tied around his fingers.

It was like the wave after a great explosion and it hit the school head on. Small, black things entered the building through the windows, shattering the glass and doubling the damage with their claws.

Uo was caught by a body that disappeared. Hana fainted from the powerful waves she couldn't block. Yuki tried to call out for Tohru as he was forced backwards by the pressure. It had the strength of a typhoon. It was hard to breathe. People were screaming and the air was as cold as a still winter morning.

The attack was over as sudden as it came. The teachers ran around checking the damages of both building and students. For some minutes the world was a mess of debris, blood and bodies. Outside the fire brigade and ambulance was coming closer, all of them thinking it was a matter of minutes before the school would collapse. Their main priority was to get as many as possible out of there.

Alexander Honda, Rex, undid the spell he had cast to protect the building. Behind him it was a chaos of debris, desks and people. And a cat.

He looked to Kit, seeing her deeply concentrated to keep the house standing and went over to the animal. Looking for the cloths would be a hopeless task, and one that would make Kit's work even harder. The humans outside that were desperate to save as many lives as they could would try to count everyone that was supposed to be here. Even if there would be some missing it would be strange if there was one they never found, and taking cloths from a dead student would look even more suspicious.

He would have to cheat a bit.

Putting the cat down Rex went around and collected pieces of clothing to put together to something that at least farfetched looked like his uniform. The cat had had his sleeves folded around his elbows. Those should have been spared.

"Hallo! Is there somebody alive in there?"

Was there troubles getting to this room?

"I'm alive!" he called as he ripped another piece of cloth from the Hana girl's uniform.

"How many are there?!"

Looking around Rex could tell he and Kit were the only ones conscious.

"At least two. I'm trying to wake the others here."

There was a silence where Rex went back to the cat. With a soft touch he slowed the transformation from cat to boy so that Kit wouldn't be disturbed by the poof of energy. For him trying to help her hold the building up would be bad too, since his magic didn't blend well with hers.

Finally having a human in his arms instead of a cat Rex made a ripped uniform for him. The shoes were missing though, but he could hope that wouldn't be the first thing noticed.

"Hey, is it possible for you to move?" came the calling voice again.

"I'd rather not."

"What's your name?"

Why ask that at a time like this? "Alexander Honda. Tohru Honda and Kyo Shoma are alive. I don't know about the others yet."

They didn't need to know he hadn't been paying attention to them.

"What are your conditions?"

"I'm fine, mostly. Tohru Honda too. Shoma is unconscious."

The rat suddenly coughed and moaned in pain.

"Yuki Shoma is gaining consciousness now."

Another silence where Rex carefully lifted the rat and placed him on the middle of the floor beside the cat. "Stay asleep," he ordered them both. Whatever their state they would never be able to disobey him.

He had figured they were cousins, and of course not friends. They were doomed to go on like that, and as long as the Devil got a good laugh out of the cat's vain tries to be accepted nothing could change it.

The voice called again. "Stay right where you are. Help is on the way. Don't worry and please don't panic."

He frowned in annoyance, but then thought better of it. This was the human world and they thought him and Kit to be ordinary humans too. In this situation a normal human would be scared.

"Please hurry," he called, trying to sound like he wasn't completely calm.

Figuring he could at least try to save some lives himself he went up to Arisa Uotani. She was bleeding from a wound in the head, but it wasn't too bad. There didn't seem to be any broken bones either. Since she was a friend of Kit's he checked her for internal injuries.

She had gotten a bad hit to her stomach that would possibly result in some kind of infection. He wished Krieg was there. His little brother was as good a healer as assassin. Rex's healing abilities couldn't compare to the ones of his brother's. Kit's ability in healing magic he didn't know, and right now he couldn't even ask her. She was saving lives just by keeping the building standing.

Carefully Rex reached for the parts of his heart that could heal. The blue stands of magic softly entered the girl's body, easing the pressure.

With a sigh he pulled his magic back into his heart and looked at the girl's face. She looked a lot less in pain.

He continued to the other friend, Hanajima. She had taken way more mental than physical damage. This was his area. He placed her head in his lap, put his fingers on the right places around the skull and dived into her brain.

It was shattered from shock and too much outwardly pressure. With determination gained from years of practice he collected everything that was her, banned everything that wasn't and put her head back in order. This was like a puzzle where he had black pieces to put together into a shadow. It was a good thing he had already looked at her enough to put the parts of Hanajima together correctly.

She would be fine. Her body was scraped and bruises but she had no internal injuries. He continued with the rest of his classmates. Five of them he found dead, the Takarada girl among them.

"Hey, boy."

He turned to see a man in red cloths and helmet outside the holes in the wall. Rex realized he was lifting debris with one arm and trying to pull out the badly bleeding body of a boy with the other. He was sure he made a strange sight. Covered with blood to top it off.

"What is wrong with that girl?" the man said and pointed at Kit.

Now was the first time Rex realized that Kit standing directly in front of the window with her hands slightly out and sweating was abnormal. He knew she was protected by hidden spells so that she wouldn't be hurt by anything not human. Though he had been hit by the shattering glass.

He had to come up with something fast.

"I haven't been able to get to her," he said. Then he remembered what he had at hand and pulled out the body, checking for more of them and then let the debris down. "This one is a live but is has lost blood. Which one do you want first?"

The man outside looked from him to Kit to the bodies on the floor, living on one side and dead on another, and down to the ground. This was the third floor.

"Bring me the living first."

"What about... her," he cast his head in Kit's direction, just barely avoiding to call her by that name, and gave the fireman, as he probably was, the bleeding boy.

"I don't know. I have never seen something like it in this kind of place before."

Rex figured that much. He himself hadn't reacted because he knew why she was standing like that. If Kit was removed the building would lose its last pillar.

"Maybe we should wait and take her out last," he suggested.

"Perhaps that's for the best." The fireman handed the boy over to another standing on a step below him.

As he had placed them and taking the closest one first he realized he would take Kit's friends last. Nothing he could do about that now. He hadn't thought they would be rescued from the window, or what was left of it.

The work went smoothly. In order t not look suspicious he hadn't healed anyone but Kit's friends. Since the attack had come from Hell he knew the Shoma boys weren't badly hurt either.

Then it was time to move Kit. A loud cracking sound made him aware that she knew that too.

"Hurry up! The building is about to collapse!"

"Is everybody out?" Rex countered.

A rumbling from below made the floor tremble.

"Everybody is moving out," the fireman answered desperately, still holding out his arms to get the two of them out.

He had no choice. This was no time to hesitate and he couldn't persuade the man to leave them there. He let out a frustrated sigh, grabbed the girl and jumped out with a speed that surprised the fireman catching them.

The building, having lost all support, fell to the ground. Rex knew there had been people in there he hadn't been able or had time to save.

* * *

That night Tohru wished for the comfort of an embrace. She longed for her mother, wished Shigure could do more than just pat her head or squeeze her shoulder to show his support. There had been Rex, but she had been too scared of staying with him. He was one of them after all. He was still a fiend.

But he had tried to save her. He had tried to save her friends and classmates. He had tried to save as many as possible.

"Honda-san."

She turned to Yuki-kun, seeing him blurred in front of her and realizing she was crying. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything."

"Honda-san, do you even know what happened?"

Tohru shook her head. All she knew was that it had been an attack aiming for her. Rex had protected the school and her as best as he could, and if he hadn't the building would have been blown away.

Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun was both wounded lightly. Uo-chan and Hana-chan would be okay. A lot of people had died today. She didn't know what to do now.

Yuki sat down beside her, uncertain what to do as well. Was it okay to ask her about what Honda-kun had said earlier, about that black cloud coming to bring Honda-san to hell?

It was probably best to wait until everything had cooled down a bit. He placed a hand on hers and squeezed lightly. That was all support he could give.

* * *

Tohru stayed inside for two days. The news was all about the attack and experts tried everything to explain what had happened. They took help from satellite images that showed a small but compact low temperature something that disappeared when it had hit the school. The doctors could tell that it had been pressure that had killed about a quarter of all the people in the school, and that number was slowly raising as the wounded died from their internal injuries.

Nobody could explain why the school of all things had been hit. It seemed like it had been in the direct course of the attack. It was impossible to tell if it had been some king of terror attack from a new weapon.

On the third day she decided to go visit Uo-chan and Hana-chan. She was sick and tired of being worried about them and being such a coward to not dare to go outside her protective barriers.

"We'll go with you," Kyo said and wouldn't listen to any protest.

"It's not good for you to go out alone," Yuki said, and though he smiled she could see his eyes were worried.

Tohru had never felt so ashamed. This past days she had only worried them, having nightmares, reacting to Rex, being attacked outside her job and now the attack of the school. Rex had said right before it happened that it was there to send her back to Hell. fiends really knew how to be cruel.

* * *

"Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima..." The nurse was stressed and had black circles under her eyes. The computer registers were updated every two hours but some corpses hadn't been identified yet and it was unsure if there were any people still unearthed at the school ground.

"Oh, yes. They were released two days ago." She was relieved she didn't have to say she didn't know again.

"Ah. Thank you very much," Tohru said and bowed.

The nurse smiled. "It's good to hear that once in a while."

She hurried away and Tohru left for Hana-chan's place first. It was the closest from here.

* * *

"Tohru-kun!" The moment she saw her Saki Hanajima went straight up and hugged her friend close to her. "I was so scared you had died too."

"Hana-chan!"

It wasn't the first time Kyo and Yuki felt left out, and once they arrived to Uotani's place they would feel even more left out. It was a hugging party and they weren't invited.

"Tonight we will sleep at your place," Uotani suddenly decided.

"Eh?!"

"Don't you eh me. I've been drifting around wondering where the hell you were!"

The Shoma cousins blinked.

"Arisa-san, why didn't you try to look at our house?"

"I did try, but there was something in the way. I couldn't get there."

"Me too," Hanajima filled in. "It felt like a force shield. It was impossible to get past it."

Tohru stopped herself from apologizing. There would be way too much to explain and for them to understand. She didn't want her life among the humans to be destroyed under her own power.

Outside the apartment building Rex was the first she saw. He leaned against a pole and waited.

"What's he doing here?" Uotani growled. "Hey you! Why haven't you crawled back into the hole you came from?"

"How rude, and not very original."

"Why you..."

"Uo-chan... please."

Everybody looked to Tohru. Her face was distorted with everything from fear to determination. She couldn't hold the gaze at them and let it fall to the ground.

"Rex. You know what happened, don't you."

"Obviously."

Her body was trembling even with Uo-chan's strong, protective arms around her.

"How is it obvious that you know what happened?" Kyo hissed. "Was it you who sent that thing at us?"

"Not directly. And to tell you the truth I too was surprised. I didn't think he would go to such lengths with so much time left."

Everybody went silent.

"Who are you really?" Hanajima whispered.

"Rex..." Eyes turned to Tohru. "Rex is..."

He frowned. Was she really going to admit to it?

"He is by older brother."


	6. Taking turns asking

Wow, I'm early today. Big surprise. Very short chapter though. I'm still woking,  
so please send a lot of feedback so that I can update the next chapter soon!

02-28-13 EDIT! I noticed a terrible mistake! Rex's elements are Wind and Water, not Wind and Earth! Fixed a few typos as well.

* * *

**Chapter6: Taking turns asking**

Tohru walked in Rex's shadow towards wherever he was staying. None of them spoke. There was nothing to say out here in the open anyway.

It had been hard to convince her friends to let her leave with Rex, whom they only believed is her brother because Tohru Honda had said it. They all trusted her blindly because they knew her, but they trusted Rex about as much as you usually trust a drunk. She wondered if they would trust her as much if they knew the truth.

She shivered.

"I should be angry at you, Kit," Rex said as they arrived to a shabby apartment complex with many empty windows.

"Why?"

"You've made it a sport to get near you. All your regular places are covered with spells of Hidden Magic to erase every trace of you." He let them into a room furnished with only a bed and a low table. "And then you've put a double layer protective barrier around the Shoma residence. Not even Archangel Maria ever went that far."

Tohru seated herself at the table while Rex leaned against the wall. "So?"

"It was a damn lot of work before I could actually pinpoint your whereabouts, even for me who knows you live in this town. Hiding with the Zodiacs, you're my sister all right."

Tohru choose to not respond. To tell the truth, she had known about the Zodiac curse from the beginning. After all, it was her grandfather who created the first placed the animal spirits within humans, to serve as tools for war, but the Devil hadn't needed them in the last two thousand years, so the Zodiacs had forgotten all about it. They were still Devil property though, and any in G.A.D.D who wasn't the Devil or his children couldn't control or even harm them. The penalty was death. They had been the ideal cover and protection.

"I have a bunch of questions too, so let's take turns asking, Kitsune."

She glowered at him. "Don't use my full name."

"Only your first name, don't be so stingy. Besides, I don't want to call too much attention to you either. Even as the eldest son of the Devil, I can't fight the entire organisation."

Kitsune, aka Tohru, refused to meet his eyes. Rex sighed.

"This place is protected too," Kit stated out of the blue.

"Sound proof. I guarantee nobody can hear us as long as we're in here."

"What kind of spell?"

Rex shrugged his shoulders. "The ordinary. I am Water and Wind element so something like this is simple."

She nodded briefly. As a Wind element Rex had – if not absolute then at least great – control of sounds. The Hidden Magic she herself used allowed her to take part of all elements, though she was originally a Fire and Earth element. Maria had told her only the children of God and the Devil had two elements, so even if you were a highest or lowest ranked, that was decided by birth.

"So, how long do you plan on hiding?"

Rex's question startled her, but she refused to show it and looked into the wall to her right. "Forever."

"Forever doesn't exist, Kit. You should know that as well as…"

She looked up at him, intending to have him finish the sentence, but the look on his face said she would probably live happier without those words.

"Why is that important?" she asked instead.

His eyes narrowed. "Archangel Maria never told you?"

A piece of realization fell into place with a click. Throughout her life Maria had told her to never return to G.A.D.D. but now there were obviously a lot of people who wanted her back. Since Rex was the only one of her brothers she knew more about than just the face, she allowed him to come this close to her. Shouldn't everybody know that and trust Rex?

"What is going on? Why didn't mother want me to return?"

"I guess she had more of a heart than the rest of us together," Rex mumbled, mostly to himself, but if he hadn't wanted her to hear he wouldn't have given voice to that thought. Kit frowned.

"Tell me."

Their eyes locked for a long, silent moment. Rex's golden eyes searched Tohru's brown ones for something she wasn't sure what it was. At last he changed his pose and crossed his armed over his chest.

"How much do you know about the G.A.D.D?"

She thought about that. It was an organization formed by God, Angels, Demons and the Devil. The Devil's wife was a powerful master of the night named Fox… Hoax… something that involved o and x. Everybody within the organization were humans able to use Magic– Angel and Demon being the name of their rank.

She focused on Rex.

"Not much," she admitted. "Mother didn't like to talk about it. What she did tell was that the power, magic, was a gift given the children of Adam and Eve by the Creator at the beginning of humanity. That's how old the organisation is. They… we, are only humans able to use magic from when we are born. Of course, as I grew and practiced magic I asked questions. Mother Maria had to tell me that, and that the magic blood is hereditary. She was very shallow about the ceremony too, and everything it involves. All she said was that when we turn eighteen, we must go through the 'ceremony of eternal life' in order to gain immortality, but even after that they can die. But more than that…"

Tohru looked up. Rex listened, not moving a muscle.

"What you have told me about the Devil and my brothers. You're the eldest, over four hundred years old. I can't remember all of my brothers' names. Not straight away at least. But you included they are six, so the Devil has seven children. I think I recall mother saying she had four older brothers… And… of course… I know my birth name."

The room was silent for a long moment. Tohru stared into the wood of the table and didn't dare to look up and meet her brother's eyes. Why that was though, she couldn't tell.

"You done?"

"I'm done."

She waited, feeling the sparks of expectation from his way.

"Well, are you going to ask me or not?"

"Huh?"

Rex's eyebrows rose and he crocked a smile. "Didn't I say we should take turns asking? I asked and got answered. It's your turn."

Oh. "Why didn't mother want to tell me more? If she didn't want me to attend the ceremony, she should have given me a solid reason."

"Archangel Maria loved you."

She stared at him. "That's not an answer. I know she did."

"It is. By not giving you the reason, Archangel Maria saved you from feelings you are better off without. You've grown up quite happily because of it, unlike your brothers and other family members. While God and his angels only have one reason to want to claim you, the Devil has two. And time is running out. My turn. What do you think happen if you weren't to attend to the ceremony?"

His mouth smiled, but his eyes were cold.

"Nothing?" she answered hesitatingly. "I will lose the magic blood and become a normal human woman."

The smile died completely and red islands could be seen in Rex's eyes. His temper was rising. It would be the first time in her life she would see him angry.

"What will happen if I don't attend?"

"We're not really there yet. Ask another question first."

She glared at him. "Fine. Who sneaked up on me yesterday?"

At least that was a question that cooled his anger.

"I don't know exactly who, but it was an idiot who didn't know he would die. Do you know what happened?"

"Partly. I felt something on my back and then my wings shot out so fast it hurt. It tore my cloths and I couldn't breathe for a moment."

"Understandable. Most of us have wings naturally, Wind elements don't need them, and a few have gills instead, Water elements. Those can still create wings, but they are artificial and don't work as well as real ones. You have real wings, I don't need them, and Lucifer is a Water element."

"Lucifer is… wait. If you're the first son, he's the… third?"

"Second."

"Oh."

"Anyway. You with natural wings have nerves in your back that if strained, forces the wings to spread. I have heard it's painful and can only guess what it is like."

"But why would he, or whoever it was, sneak up on me to do that?"

"Good question, and we can't ask since the guilty one is dead."

She stared at him.

"Simply put, straining the nerves means releasing enough energy to send a pebble flying through a brick wall. Imagine what that energy can do to a human body."

"…Tear it to pieces."

"Exactly. That's why the one sneaking up on you was an idiot."

"But why would he do it? Why would anybody need to release my wings?"

He looked at her, searching her face, thinking. "This is only speculation, but it is possible the culprit wasn't alone. Do you know if you have leather- or feather wings?"

"Feather… I think. I saw them lying all around me."

Rex frowned. "That is strange."

"How?"

"As a daughter of the Devil, you should have leather wings. Krieg, sixth son, has feather wings, but that's another story. He's a bird. You're a fox."

"And what are you?"

He gave her a look.

"Right. Wind and Water. I forgot."

"My turn. Why didn't you ever ask me anything?"

An old spell was reactivated. She pressed her lips to a thin line, glaring at him. "I didn't want to."

"Liar."

Her throat squeezed. It burned in her chest. It stung in her eyes.

"Why didn't you ask me?"

_Why can't I look away from you?_ she wanted to ask, but was afraid that the moment she opened her mouth everything would come out in a rush.

"I could always tell that you wanted. Archangel Maria stopped you from asking. How?"

Her bottom lip hurt and she could feel how it trembled. It welled up in her chest and her vision blurred.

"S-she… she put… Mom… sh-she-e…" Tohru closed her eyes, feeling how hot tears streamed down her face from the strain of holding herself back.

"She put a spell on you."

Rex's voice was soft, but his tone made her shiver. Her brother was angry. The air vibrated from it.

"You asked too much of her, so she put a spell on you so you couldn't get the information from me."

Tohru could only nod. She had been so angry with her mother for putting that spell on her, cheating like that. And she had hated herself for that anger after Maria's death. A feeling she had lashed out at Rex so that she wouldn't have to carry it around.

It hurt so much.

The waves of anger from Rex subsided and she felt him sit on the table in front of her. His arms were strong and his chest warm.

"I'm sorry, Kit, but I had to know. It was unfair of the Archangel, but I couldn't believe she would put a binding spell on you. Especially not one that hurt."

Before that, it hadn't existed in her world of thinking either. She dried her tears on his shirt. He smelled of spring.

_"It's for your own good,"_ Maria had said, and they had never spoken of G.A.D.D. again.

"And…" She sniffed. "Why is the organization after me now?"

She heard the air in Rex's lungs come in and felt it in her hair as he breathed out.

"Why indeed. I only know one reason. Why Heaven is after you as well, I don't know. It has something to do about a foretelling, that's all I can tell." Another moment of silence. It felt soothing to hear the calm beating of his heart. "What I do know, is that Archangel Maria kidnapped you for the same reason. I only spoke to her once after that."

Tohru looked up. "And what did she say?"

"That it was unfair of the Devil, and unfair of God, to raise you as a tool. To use her words 'I can not let a child, not even one of the Devil, grow up caught in between Heaven and Hell because of a quack's predictions.' I must agree with her on that though. Since she was God's only daughter, he let her be. Because I took her part, father let it slide for a moment, with the demand I kept an eye on you, and her. That's how you could grow up peacefully."

"Until you killed her."

His arms loosened around her. "It seems to me you've been good with the Zodiacs. Or at least Tohru Honda has."

She dried her eyes and glared at him.

"It's your turn asking," he only said and returned to the wall.

"What's so special about that ceremony anyway?"

Rex crossed his arms. "To put it simple, it's not really a ceremony the way I think you think it is. We go through a test of heart. If your heart is strong you will pass through the Gate of Life and gain what loosely is called immortality. However, the only thing that happens is that our lifespan is stretched into eternity, making us somehow immune to the flow of time. But we can still die. If you were to stab me in the heart I would probably moulder to soil after a few minutes."

She stared at him. In the back of her head a bell was ringing and she was reminded of her nightmares. The dark path, the gate that swallowed her.

"If that is all that happens, why is it so important that I attend to it?"

"It's my turn asking." She refused to look at him, so he continued. "Do you know why the organization exists?"

She hadn't expected that. Looking up at him she shook her head. "Tell me."

Rex scratched his neck. "In the beginning of sins, right after Adam and Eve was banned from Eden, The Creator shortened the lifespan of humans, I've been told. However, as The Creator sealed Eden, he created a new land around it, one that was void of life. Here he placed two gates. The gate of Life and the gate of Death. But today there are three gates."

"Three? What about the third?"

"No one knows. This was when grandfather had just become Devil, so it was very long ago. There is no one left alive from that time. But you, do you know why we have the ceremony?"

Once again she shook her head. "That's why I'm asking about it. Mother never spoke of the ceremony unless she told me to never attend to it."

At that Rex's eyebrows lifted in surprise. Then he shook his head in what could be bewilderment. "The ceremony of Life is obligatory for everyone born into the organization. You _must_ attend, whether you want to or not."

"Why?"

"Not yet. Before the ceremony, like in your case now, you don't actually belong to Hell or even Heaven. Right now you are only a Human. Able to use magic and with a second nature, but still only a Human. The ceremony decides where you belong, if you manage to survive."

"But why is it obligatory to attend?"

Rex took a deep breath. He couldn't delay it any longer. "If you don't attend, you're not allowed to live. The magic we have are stronger than our bodies. Without the help from the gate of Life the magic will tear the body apart. The side effect is that all your blood relatives; me, our brothers, mother, will die right along with you."


	7. Maria's letter

Took some time to do this chapter. I've changed a lot from the original story in the previous chapters, but I think I'm inching back to the original by now. Oh, and if you've got some ideas or suggestions, don't hesitate to tell me. Since this story is under construction, though already written, there are still some things I want to change, just don't know to what.

And (bows down low) I'm so sorry for making you wait for so long for such a short chapter. Just today I was hit by lightning and startted another story (and I already have two long-going stories that I haven't updated yet! -rips out hair-)

Well, wish me good luck, because I'll always finish a story once updated.

Happy reading!

And I don't own Furuba... but I do take responsibility for all characters of G.A.D.D!

* * *

**Chapter7: Maria's letter**

"Kit!" Rex yelled and ran after his furious little sister who walked down the road on her way back to the Sohma house.

"Don't come after me! Don't speak to me! I hate you! Leave me alone!" she yelled back without turning around.

"What in Hell did you get so mad about? You're the one who wanted answers!" he returned, easily keeping up with her due to his longer legs.

"I know!" she screamed and turned to him. There were people around, but they quickly turned, ignoring the two. Not wanting to get involved. "I know! I know why all Hell is coming after me! I know why the school…" She swallowed. Rex could see tears of anger in her eyes, but she bravely fought them back.

"Yes. It's exactly what you think," he hissed at her.

"Mother…"

"Wasn't involved. That woman wouldn't have been affected because she has no blood relation with you."

Kit bit down on her lip, drawing blood. Rex stood there. He couldn't touch her now when she was so angry. But there was betrayal there too. For some reason his sister felt betrayed. He tried to open the mind link, but she immediately shut down. Rex sighed.

"Whatever you do, however you feel, this is the way it is. None of us can change it. Nobody else can either."

"Shut up," she sobbed.

"I will when you cut out the denial. It's true that Archangel Maria saved you from a lot. Our parents aren't the most loving. I'll always be the first to admit that. God probably thought that Archangel Maria was preparing you to become one of Heaven, so she saved you from him too. I never liked Archangel Maria, for personal reasons, but she loved you, and that is also _true."_

Kit roughly rubbed her eyes, no longer able to fight the tears, but they were tears of absolute fury. Rex couldn't understand why she was so angry. Wasn't he trying to sooth her?

"She told me…" Kit sniffed. "She told me a secret."

Rex's ears perked.

"She said… she said that if anything… if anything happened. She said that if you ever… if you ever told me… the truth… She said that… if you told the truth… Mother… told me. If you ever… gave me the truth, I would… She said… I would…" She fought bravely to pronounce the words, but snot was filling her nose and it was hard to hear her.

Rex pulled out a tissue from his pocket and made her blow her nose.

Around them people were whispering and a couple of guys called out to them.

"Hey. When a woman is crying you should hold her!"

Rex gave them a single look. Kit saw them stiffen, shakily come with apologizes and then tumble over each other in their hurry to get away. He knew how to scare people, her brother.

"What did you say, Kit?" Rex asked her, his voice very gentle, like he hadn't just scared two guys shirtless with only one look.

"I said… that mother told me… She said that if you ever told me the truth… Just like that. She said that if you told the truth… then I would be… I would be…" She sniffed and blew her nose again. "Then I would be alone… because she couldn't… wouldn't be able to… help me anymore."

Rex listened. There was more to come. Kit had to take deep breaths between each second word in order to get them out properly.

"That's why… she gave me… a letter. And I hid it… because she said… it was my last…" She dried her eyes. "That letter… was my last… connection… to her."

The girl blew her nose again and dried her red eyes. She swallowed her sobs and looked straight ahead. Rex almost smiled. His sister was under a lot of stress, so it was natural for her to finally break down and cry, and she was strong enough to stop crying once the worst pain fled with her tears.

"So he wants me back because he will die if I don't," Tohru asked tonelessly.

"Partly because of that," her brother responded.

"The letter!"

Rex stood where he was, watching her run away. He had told her what she wanted to know. The rest would probably be revealed sooner or later anyway.

* * *

While Tohru got her answers from Rex, Yuki and Kyo came home with deep frowns in their foreheads, just to be met by Shigure in the door.

"Boys, didn't you go out with Tohru-kun to check on her friends? Where are they? Did Tohru-kun stay with her friends?"

The younger cousins exchanged looks.

"She seemed to be alright when we saw her," Kyo started.

"Honda-san said that Alexander Honda-san was her brother and went with him," Yuki stated and went to his room to get changed. Kyo did the same.

"Tohru-kun has a brother?" Shigure asked the space where his cousins had stood a moment ago.

When Yuki and Kyo came back to the living room, Momiji was there. He had come to play with Tohru, maybe cheer her up, but hadn't found her.

"Where is Tohru-chan?" the rabbit asked with wide, teary eyes.

"With her brother," Kyo grunted as he went to the kitchen to find something edible.

"Eh? Tohru-chan has a brother. Yuki?"

The rat had been on his way out, going to his secret base, but hearing the tone of Momiji's voice he knew he would have to stay and answer.

"We didn't know anything either, but… I don't think Honda-san was lying."

Kyo started the rice-cooker to make some rice balls when he couldn't find anything else in the fridge. He heard Yuki's statement, and he could only agree, but wouldn't voice it.

Tohru. For as long as he had know her, she hadn't pulled a lie once, except for all the times she said that she was fine and wasn't. Her "I'm fine" was the most untrustworthy words of all. But she had said "He's my brother" like it hurt to admit. Kyo had heard a lot of stories about Tohru's mother from the girl, but never anything about brothers and sisters. Something just didn't jibe in this story.

"Good, you're cooking, Kyo. Make some for me and Momiji-kun too," Shigure said from the doorway. Obviously Yuki had left, but Momiji had insisted on waiting for Tohru.

"Make your own food, dammit!"

Even with that, Kyo still made rice balls and offhandedly served them on the kitchen table. Yuki didn't come back for a long time, and when he did, he only made himself a sandwich.

It was dark when Kyo's sharp ears picked up the sound of running feet.

"I think she's back," he said and got up.

Momiji were first out to meet her and reached out his arms to hug her.

"Tohru-chan!"

Normally, Tohru would stop and happily smile at anyone who greeted her in the door. Or she would be surprised and squeal. When she came back home she always smiled, even if she didn't feel very well.

Ignoring everyone, passing them and running up the stairs with her shoes still on had never happened before.

Shigure turned to a wide-eyed rat and a gawking cat.

"Just _who _is this brother?"

* * *

In her room, Kit stopped. She had been running all the way here and was panting heavily. What was she going to do now? She knew where the letter was hidden. She had made sure to hide it somewhere she would always keep with her.

But why had Maria written it?

The thought was scary to Kit. If Rex had told the truth, had her mother been lying? What if both had told the truth? What was the truth anyway? She knew she couldn't trust anybody from the organization, but did that include both Rex _and _Maria? Why was Heaven coming after her? Why was God interested in her? Why had Maria have to die?

Kit lowered her head and realized she still had her shoes on. She would have to clean up after her. Should she do it right away? Maybe she should go down. If her friends were down there they were probably really confused. She had to tell them not to worry. If she told them as Kit that they shouldn't have to worry, they wouldn't. But that wouldn't be right.

The girl looked at the photo of her mother. She knew the image so well she could probably draw it in her sleep. It looked so innocent where it stood on the table next to her bed, yet the secrets it hid were more than one.

Tohru's character reminded her to take off her shoes. She would take them down later and clean up and make dinner for everyone. She had been gone for quite a while, so they were probably hungry.

Slowly, Kit walked up to the picture of her smiling mother, Kyoko Honda, Archangel Maria. She looked so innocent on the picture, like she had no secrets.

A picture could be so deceiving.

The letter was hidden behind the photo inside the frame. Kit couldn't remember where she had kept the letter before her mother died, or even exactly when she had received it. The side effects of magic, she supposed. Even the envelope looked innocent. Plainly white with nothing written on it. Whenever was an envelope the cause of pain anyway?

With trembling fingers Kit ripped off the top and pulled out the letter from inside.

_My beloved Tohru-chan_

_I know you have recently or only today spoken to the Raptor. If he has told you that midwinter is the time of death, then yes, he is telling the truth. But I know something he doesn't. It was said in a prophecy that "The key to the third will arrive with the power of creation and destruction". You were believed to be that key._

_Therefore, please don't return to the organization. Don't attend to the ceremony. Forgive me, but death is better than living a life as a tool._

_I love you forever_

_Your mother Maria_


	8. Kitsune Niné Shêtân

Hi everyone. A worthless writer comes back after almost crossing the six-month line. With such a short chapter. I'm sorry I haven't been able to write for so long. I'm sorry I'm such a bad writer people have to tell me and beat me down the moment I try to defend myself. I'm sorry if you find this chapter bad. I'm sorry for... a lot of things I should have done and haven't.

Please enjoy reading at least, even if the writer is a worthless person.

* * *

**Chapter8: Kitsune Niné Shêtân**

There came a soft knocking on the door and worried words from the people outside, but Tohru couldn't hear them. She had just learned something terrible, and couldn't do anything about it.

"Tohru-kun, are you in here?"

Shigure opened the door and peered inside. Yuki, Kyo and Momiji stood behind the older man, all wearing matching faces of confusion, concern and disbelief. Kit turned to them, fully intending to hide within Tohru Honda's person, but instantly realized she couldn't, and by then the boys in the door had already seen what she wanted to hide.

Shigure stepped forward. "Tohru-kun. What happened?"

The muscles around her mouth worked to get Tohru's face to smile. Kit desperately reached for the spell she had been hiding within for so long now, only to find it ripped and torn. Tohru Honda was an old spell. Kit should have been keener to keep it intact.

"Tohru-kun?"

Shigure's face was really concerned now and Kit could only stare at him as she felt another stream of hot tears falling down her cheeks. There was a pressure in her chest, pressing outwards, upwards and squeezed her heart.

"He didn't lie," she suddenly said. The pressure lessened ever so slightly and Kit realized what it meant; she wanted to tell her friends the truth.

"Who didn't lie?" Shigure asked as he used his thumb to dry away some of the falling tears.

"Rex never lied. He was honest from the beginning. Father… and I… Mother… I…"

Kit struggled. With nails and teeth she struggled. Against the wish for relief from guilt, against better judgement, against her own weakness, against the pain of knowing the truth and wanting to hurt her friends by handing it over to them.

She couldn't be as cruel as that.

Yuki stepped forward and reached for Tohru's hands, and only then did she realize she was still holding on to Maria's letter. And Kit reacted like a frightened animal; she tore the letter into shreds.

"Honda-san!"

"Stop it! He should have lied! It wasn't meant to be like this! It wasn't…"

"Tohru-kun." It was Shigure's steady voice as the dog-born put his hands on Kit's trembling shoulders. He had always managed to calm Tohru Honda this way. "How are we supposed to help you when we don't know what's wrong?"

Kit almost swallowed her tongue. Tell her friends what was wrong? Revealing the truth? She had wanted the truth from Rex, and now that she couldn't go back to the time she didn't know, she wished more than anything that she could.

"But there is… nothing… wrong."

The cousins exchanged looks. The tone of voice the girl had used, it was like she had been talking in her sleep. This was far from the cheerful girl they had taken in as could be.

"I… I must go out for a bit," Kit tried to save face. "I'm sorry I worried you, but I need… some air… and time. Rex told me something. I must think about it. Don't come after me."

And Kit left the house, walking as unhurriedly as she could until she was out of sight.

She hadn't lied. She really needed time to think and the time to mend Tohru Honda, and the best place for that was the oldest tree in the forest. In some distant past a fairy had been running from devils and transformed itself into a tree, a beech. But fairies can't do magic in any other shape than their original, so the fairy was stuck as a beech. Tohru had found it when she moved into the area after Maria's death. Now the old fairy called itself Elderbeech, because it was the eldest tree.

-Child, long time no see.-

"You too, Elderbeech. Have you been well?"

-The rain is not what it used to be. Tastes sour and bitter.-

"I'm sorry to hear that. If I have the time I will come and give you some good water."

-Thank you, child.-

Kit climbed the rough trunk and sat on a low branch. The tree rustled soothingly with its leaves and enfolded her in a feeling of safety. Now she could really relax and think clearly, mending Tohru Honda.

_It was said in a prophecy…_

A muscle twitched in her eyebrow, but she kept mentally drawing Tohru Honda's torn lines.

_"__The key to the third…"_

_"…__the power of creation and destruction"._

Kit opened her eyes. She felt great surprise actually, to be able to think so clearly so soon. Maria had in her letter mentioned something really important. Rex had said it too; something to do about a foretelling. "A quack's predictions".

Elderbeech hummed softly with the voice of the wind. Being a tree was really a good life, in comparison to the humans'.

"What are the winds saying?"

-Moist will come with the high moon, little one.-

Being a tree was really a way to live, Kit thought. No other problems than the souring rain and air. Those not being very small problems, but at least they were less in number than the ones Kit fought with.

She sighed, continuing to stitch Tohru Honda back together, only leaving a small sear for Kit to see through, escape if necessary. Tohru was good in many ways. For protection, yes. Defence, not so much. Not at all actually.

_It was said in a prophecy…_

Kit watched Elderbeech's leaves sway with the breath of wind.

Had Rex lied? Was it Maria who did? Were both telling the truth? There was no simple way of figuring that out, but Rex gained nothing by lying. Or did he? Saying such a thing; not attending the ceremony will kill everyone sharing your blood. It could be a trap, a lie to make her consider going back.

_Something to do about a foretelling._

_It was said in a prophecy._

That was the common denominator right there. Those words meant that both Rex and Maria had been telling the truth, or shards of it.

Rex had no right to lie. That was it. He had absolutely no right, so he said the truth, but only shards if it. He had said that Maria hadn't wanted a child, not even the Devil's daughter, to be crushed in between Heaven and Hell.

Heaven and Hell. Kit couldn't say she knew her father, any of her real parents, but Rex had mentioned a few 'like's and 'don't like's in the past.

The Devil liked to hide harmful things where they could cause the most harm.

"Thank you for cradling me, Elderbeech," Kit said as she climbed down the trunk. "I will bring some good water next time."

-Thank you, child. You are welcome.-

The young girl started walking, slowly dressing in Tohru Honda but keeping her own mind. She had a slight suspicion. Because she was the daughter of the Devil hiding among the Devil's personal property… No, that wasn't it. If the foretelling that both Rex and Maria mentioned had been recorded, then it wouldn't be hidden where Kit could find it. Suppose that the Devil actually had the prediction written down or some way or another recorded, what better place to hide it than with cursed humans the organisation couldn't touch?

* * *

The late evening was cool in his face where he stood in the middle of the garden. There were no other zodiac member in the residence, giving him time to grieve and hate and curse. Not out loud, not clearly expressed. An onlooker would see no difference. Inside his head he was cursing and screaming. In his heart he was crying.

A door slid open and soft footsteps could be heard as a young servant moved over to the man standing with an upturned face.

"Akito-sama. It is getting chilly. Please come inside," the girl said.

The head of Shoma's moved his head only enough to be able to glare at the person interrupting a time he was only himself.

"I will go inside when I feel like it."

"Yes, of course, Akito-sama," the girl said nervously with a deep bow before she hurried back inside.

With a sigh Akito turned his face back to the sky and closed his eyes. That's when he started to feel it. The God sharing his body stirred. Something was coming, but it felt different from the zodiacs. Akito couldn't put his finger on it. The only thing he could say was that something was moving in the area.

For a long while he waited, waited for that something to come closer or go away, but the presence stayed the same; moving.

Footsteps in the grass made Akito turn his head.

It was that girl, Tohru Honda.

The God rushed to the surface, furious and wild with hatred and jealousy, choking the human soul it shared the body with. But as soon as the God latched out, the girl's eyes changed. The soft brown colour brightened into gold and the pupils turned to slits. The something moving in the area was this; something so much stronger than the God. Strong enough to push him all the way down and seal him away.

Akito fell to his knees, suddenly weak.

"I am the daughter of the Devil, Kitsune Niné Shêtân."

"Sh-Shêtân?"

The girl nodded and knowledge surfaced in Akito's consciousness. Shêtân – Devil – was the name of the first Devil. His son had from the stars created fourteen souls to use in his war against God. But as time went by, the war subsided into a balance and the tools were no longer needed. Too cheap to destroy them, Shêtân choose a mortal woman and placed his souls in her. She gave birth to thirteen sons who turned into animals by her touch. The last soul stayed within the woman, gracing her with an unnatural long life. She became the first God of the Zodiacs.

"Wh-what are you…?"

The girl smiled calmingly, her face- no her appearance altogether- changed as Akito watched. The brown hair turned red, the face grew sharper and the body longer, more graceful, more well-shaped and lithe. She reached out a hand for him.

"I seek your help, Akito-san."


	9. The prophecy

This is my third update this month! UNBELIEVEABLE! I must be a workaholic to make this. (checks the length of the chapter) Okay, maybe not... Someone has asked me numerous times to update, so here I am to say that no, I haven't forgotten about this story. It's just not my top prior work at the moment. But don't you worry, I'll have this finished up soon enough. Maybe even within the year if I work hard enough :)

So, enjoy the new (short) chapter.

EDIT: Noticed the poem didn't have line cuts. Fixed it

* * *

**Chapter9: The prophecy**

For the first time in his life, Akito felt nervous walking through his own home. The servants were all staring at him and his guest before they caught themselves and bowed. With her foreign looks, the woman in his tow was definitely standing out.

It was with relief Akito closed the door to his room.

"What is it you need of me, Lady Shêtân?"

"Please use my first name of Kitsune."

"Ah… Kitsune-sama."

The woman looked around in the room before she sat on her knees on the floor. Akito hurried and sat in front of her.

"Akito-san. I have a suspicion that might turn out to be dangerous for you to tell me. However, you have my word that I will do everything within my power to ensure your and your family's safety."

Akito nodded even though his heart rate accelerated.

"Almost eighteen years ago a prophecy was told about the Devil's new-born child. I don't know if that prophecy was recorded, but if it was, father would hide it here with you."

Kit waited and watched the swirl of colour in Akito's eyes. She knew he wouldn't have any information about it where he was aware of it, but as a daughter of the Devil she could force any sort of hidden information out of him.

"Yes," Akito said. "The Devil did record the foretelling. He wrote them down and hid them here."

"Is it painless for you to reveal them to me?"

"…no."

Kit bit back a curse. It was just like the Devil to put something like that up. But if it hadn't been her who asked for it the caused pain wouldn't matter. On the other hand, it most probably wouldn't threaten Akito's life. After all, the position of God was not given to just anyone. It had to be someone who could withstand the pressure of the strongest of the zodiac spirits.

"Where are the documents, Akito?"

The man's eyes widened and his face made a pained grimace. Though she didn't like it, Kitsune only watched, and after a while Akito's inner struggle calmed.

"I have the documents… deep inside."

"Deep inside of what?"

Akito took a deep breath. He couldn't deny the answer. "Deep inside my own spirit."

Inside the spirit? Kit gritted her teeth in anger. Taking something from the soul was one thing, but the spirit was different. The Devil really didn't know of mercy.

Kitsune chewed on her bottom lip. No matter what she needed to see the prophecy in order to know what to do next, but unlike what she thought, the Devil really was ready to put the God's life at risk.

"Kitsune-sama. Why…"

"Why?" Kit looked up to find Akito swallowing repeatedly and step by step pick himself out of the state she had put him in. Even for a God, that was impressive.

"Why must you… know about the foretelling now?"

Kit was surprised. She hadn't expected such a question. Not after what happened with the school. Akito must have figured out that the attack was because of her once she revealed herself to him…

She slapped her forehead, causing Akito to flinch.

"Kitsune-sama?"

"The Devil, of course you can't obtain such a position with an empty head." Kit tapped her temple muttering. "They aren't like humans and don't think like them. There is no council that shares the power of a government, it's not an empire. The organisation works just like that with the strongest and smartest in the end of every line."

"Ki… Kitsune… sama?"

She looked at Akito again and found him nervously staring. It took a moment to realize the tensions in her face meant that she looked really angry.

"Oh! I'm sorry Akito-san. It's not you. The Devil is just smarter than I thought, even putting up such a weak protector. But it's the kind of shield that's going to be annoying to break through."

"I… see."

No he didn't. Akito was obviously confused, and Kit couldn't blame him. For a man used to be in absolute control, not being fully aware of what was going on inside himself must be very frustrating.

And in the same moment she realized it wasn't Akito who needed control; it was the shield. If Kit managed to remove the foretelling's protector, Akito would change completely. His mind wouldn't be controlled by something out of his reach.

But it didn't change the fact that trying to remove it for the prophecy was life-threatening. Kit could bet a lot that her father was getting a good laugh out of this situation. Outsmarting him wouldn't be easy, but nothing was impossible.

"Akito-san. I believe there is one way for me to see the prophecy. Will you agree to it?"

The man looked at her with hesitation. "Will it be… painless?"

"I'm afraid not," Kit said honestly. "But I will try to keep the pain to a minimum and hurry. Will you agree with this plan?"

"Do I have a choice?"

The saddened look in Akito's eyes. Kit smiled slightly. "You do have a choice, or I wouldn't wait for your cooperation. I am the daughter of the Devil, Akito-san; you must always follow my demands. But I am asking nicely. Will you agree with this plan?"

He hesitated only for a moment before he nodded. "But…" he started and Kit looked at him. "Will you please tell what is going on?"

"Of course." It was the least she could do for him. "I am a daughter of Hell, but not officially part of the organization as of yet. When I turn eighteen I must attend a ceremony in order to be properly taken up in the ranks. But God's daughter kidnapped me as a child and let me grow up in the world of humans. She didn't want me to attend the ceremony. Now all of Hell is coming after me to take me back and I don't really know why. I need to see the prophecy to have a clear answer of what is going on. The general of Hell's army is already here for me and he knows where I'm hiding. The shield I've put up around the land may not be enough to keep the demons away and I don't have much time to waste. If I don't decide what to do soon I will put both you and your family in danger."

Akito nodded slightly, his face unreadable, but his hands holding a death-grip on his kimono betrayed his fear. Kit could hardly blame him. This was something much bigger than he could comprehend, but the danger of death was something everybody could understand.

"Forgive me, Akito-san. I didn't want any of this to happen, but I am not in control of what father or anybody else wants from me."

"I understand," Akito said, his voice just above a whisper. "I will go with your plan, if that is all you need to keep my family safe."

Kit nodded and took a breath. She had to work fast. "I need paper to write on."

Akito nodded and stood to his feet. This was an old-fashioned house and he didn't have anything but a scroll. It was something to write on though, so it would have to suffice.

"Okay." Kit opened the blank scroll in her lap. "Akito-san, sit right in front of me. I have to rest my forehead against yours."

The head of the Shoma family gave her an odd look, but obeyed. Kit was even so bold as to part her knees to sit even closer, spreading the blank writing material over both their tights.

"Put your hand on mine. This way, I'll pull the recording out of you through me. Close your eyes and concentrate. I will guide you through it."

Akito took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He had to trust in Kit, because he didn't have a choice.

It felt like falling. All around him it was dark and he felt cold.

_Don't be afraid._

Akito turned to look for the owner of the voice, but it was impossible to see through the darkness.

_I'm right here with you. Find the prophecy you hide._

That's right. He was here to find something for Kitsune-sama or he and his family would suffer. He had to give it to her.

Akito searched his body with his hands. He wasn't aware that in this place he had neither hands nor a body. Still he knew he had to uncover himself.

The pain was immense. It wasn't cloths he tried to strip himself of; it felt like he was tearing off his very skin. It burnt and pulled and taunted.

"I…"

Warm hands covered his. _I know where it is now, _the voice said._I will help you._

Akito relaxed slightly despite the pain, but when those warm hands touched whatever covered his body the pain shot through him like a thousand burning needles. Was he on fire? He turned and twisted, he couldn't breathe, his limbs were pulled and his joints screamed in protest when a power stronger than him twisted his limbs into inhuman positions. It just went on and on. The pain was so intense he could hardly stay conscious.

Then, at long last, those warm hands smoothed over him, replacing his cover. The pain dulled into a quiet throb that slowly subsided.

Kitsune caught Akito's limp body when the man fainted, breathing heavily. Removing the paper from between them Kitsune gently placed him on his bed, covering him. He had done well withstanding so much pain. Kit had hurried all she could, but the shield had been a little harder to pry than she had expected and it had taken longer than she had wanted. But it was over now. She had a copy of the prophecy and now she should be able to decide on what would happen next.

She didn't need the whole scroll, and because such things are expensive Kit ripped off the piece with her writing on and replaced the rest in Akito's drawer.

"Thank you, Akito-san. I will take my leave now."

Escaping through the window Kit left the mansion unseen. The servants would see to Akito without a doubt, and hopefully he would be back to his normal self when he awoke. Maybe he wouldn't even remember what Kit had done to him. That was probably also for the best.

She took the long way back to Elderbeech, remembered she had promised to bring good water and stopped, thinking about how to do it. She couldn't dress in Tohru's spell and buy water in town. It was too late now and she didn't have any money anyway. The only other way was to use magic. Not a good option, but it was her best one at the moment, because she wanted to read the words she had forced out of Akito among Elderbeech's branches.

There was a small stream of water north of the Shoma estate. Kit went there and used birch-bark to make a bottle and filled it with water from the stream. It wasn't much, but it was a little. With a little spell on the birch-bark to suck up all the dirt and poisons Kit walked straight back to the elderly tree.

-You are back soon, child.-

"Yes. I brought some water too. Here." She poured the water over a root and watched it disappear into the soil. The old tree hummed happily.

-Thank you, child.-

"I'm sorry I couldn't bring any more, but you said it would rain soon, so I didn't want to bring too much either."

The tree only rustled with its leaves and Kit climbed up to sit on her favourite branch. Once there she opened the roll of paper and started reading. It was five verses

A child of Hell raised by an angel

before the end will have blood-stained hands

When the thrones of two worlds become one

They will rise to fall

-cut-

Forged of a woman's soul

is the spirit of Golden wood and Silver

Coming back to end it all

when the one who loved is gone

-cut-

Memory long since lost

beyond the third gate

The reluctant child takes shape

with the blue eyes of death on her mind

-cut-

Guided by the ruling hand

the key turns to reveal the answer

The truth will be believed

and the burning sword return to His hand

Kit read the words over and over again. Although she understood all the words, she couldn't understand them. There was only one like that caught her eye.

"The spirit of Golden wood and Silver?"

It sounded so familiar, but the memory seemed far out of her reach. Taking a lock of her red hair she started chewing on it, hoping it would help her remember.

-Your spell remembers.-

Kit turned to Elderbeech's trunk with surprise. He wasn't old for nothing she supposed and smiled with gratitude.

Tohru Honda was mended to the best of Kit's abilities, but was still slightly torn around the edges. She would have to work properly on the spell tonight. Still, for now, Kit dressed in Tohru's spell and started thinking again. Sure enough, there was a memory in Tohru that Kit had forgotten. Not that big a surprise actually. Since Tohru was a spell meant to hold for a very long time Kit hadn't always been conscious of all of Tohru's experiences and feelings. She had done her job though and protected the one she covered for.

"Rex came to see me, and he brought along a sword made of Golden wood and Silver."

In Tohru's memory Kit saw the sword Rex had brought. It was a Japanese katana with a sheath and handle made out of the rarest of woods; Golden tree.

"Rex gave it to me, because he said he couldn't use it," Tohru explained. "He looked so sad. But mother wouldn't let me keep it, and sent it away with magic."

Kit frowned. Why had Maria done that? Even within the memory Kit could sense there was some sort of magic smith into the katana's silver blade, but it wasn't of the harmful sort. Then again, Maria had made sure that Kit wouldn't come in too much touch with Rex. Kit could count the times she had met him on one hand.

"To where did Maria send the sword?" Kit asked the spell.

The memory played out. Maria had stripped from her own spell; Kyoko Honda, taken the sword and used all of her earth magic to send Rex's gift to somewhere through the earth.

Kit stood. "Thank you for cradling me, Elderbeech," she said. "I probably won't be back for some time."

-The little ones will miss you, - the tree pointed out.

"No, Elder. They will miss the spell. Kitsune was never wanted in this place."

The old beech rustled with its leaves in dislike.

"I know, but this is something I must do. When I find the sword, the answer to what is happening around me will clear."

Voices called out in the distance. Kit could faintly make out Kyo and Yuki's voices calling for Tohru.

"So they came for me after all," she mumbled to herself, feeling ashamed. They cared so much about her, how would they feel if they were to know she was the granddaughter of the one who had put the curse on them? Kit didn't want to know.

Turning around to leave, Kit once again stripped from Tohru Honda's spell and started running. There were quite a few rats around, also the occasional stay cat and dog. They would report her presence to the Shoma, but Kit didn't care at the moment. Elderbeech wouldn't tell on her, she knew, and her first priority was to find the spirit of Golden wood and Silver.

"Forgive me," she whispered.

* * *

Just a short notice to those of you who don't agree with me about the soul and spirit being two different things, just to make you understand my point of view. It's a matter of interpretion and translation really. While the "Soul" (in Swedish "Själ") is the life of every living being, the "Spirit" (in Swedish "Ande") is the breath you need to live. So in short, Kit moved within Akito's breath and almost choked him to death. I probably could have portrayed it better though.


	10. Do not look for Tohru Honda

Look, look! Good lil' me is updating this after so long! (checks the length)... Wel... (mumbles) I did write it in only two days...

Oh, and if there's something that doesn't match or you don't understand, feel free to tell me, and please tell me where the flaw is so that I can correct it, please. Pretty please?

Well, sorry the chapter's so short, but please enjoy it anyway :)

* * *

**Chapter10: Do not look for Tohru Honda**

She hadn't been here in a long while. Tohru and she both had a lot of memories of this place; a home. Their home. They had lived here together, Tohru and Kyoko, Kitsune and Maria. It had changed during the year since Maria died. The feeling had changed. It was still a home, but it wasn't her home anymore.

Kit swallowed. It hurt to be back here, a place with so many precious memories, and knowing that was all they were; memories. All the care and effort Maria had put into protecting this building was gone now, like it hadn't mattered in the first place. Every trace of magic had been erased, because when the caster died, the magic disappeared too. Only God and the Devil's magic had ever survived their casters.

With a bitter taste in her mouth Kit dressed in Tohru Honda once again in order to find the spot where Maria had sent the sword through the earth. From there Kit hoped that by using Hidden Magic she would be able to track the sword.

_Twelve year old Tohru had come home late holding the sword, and when Kyoko saw it she stiffened._

_"Where'd you get that?"_

_"Rex gave it to me," Tohru had said._

_"That's not a toy. Here, give it to me. We must get rid of it immediately. Come quick."_

Kit followed the memory, trying not to blur it with her stormy emotions.

_Maria led the way to the park. Few people were out during this hour, but not few enough to perform any sort of magic, so they had waited, hiding between the trees. It had gotten dark before Maria had deemed the situation clear, and she had struck the sword, sheath and all, into the soil inside a thick grove._

Kit opened her eyes. This was the place. It had been a few years since the magic was worked, and it was gone. Of course it was. Archangel Maria was dead and the magic had died with her. Kit clenched and unclenched her hands in frustration. This close and a detail slipping from her mind stood in her way.

But giving up wouldn't change things. The only thing that would ever make the world move was pushing forward.

The red-haired girl crouched down and resolutely slammed a hand down right where Maria had struck the sword.

Nothing. Maria's magic was completely gone, and its disappearance uncovered something else. Something weaker and less definable. Like a single strand of hair that drew a straight line running south.

Kit stood, determination in her eyes following a trail she couldn't see, and started running. Then she stopped again, hit by realization; a human's transportation possibilities were limited. After all, there were easier and faster ways to move.

She started to run again, but as she did, her legs became shorter, her arms longer and her hands and feet reformed into paws as she started to run on all four. Her body became more slender and graceful as her neck became thicker and the face longer. Her clothes transformed into soft red fur, with a creamy white colour on the throat, chest and stomach. Nine long, fluffy red tails with white tips elegantly spread out after her, helping her keeping balance as she ran.

Kitsune means fox, and a fox she was. A young, nine-tailed female fox with sparkling golden eyes. Kitsune Niné Shêtân's true form.

* * *

As Kit headed south, Yuki, Kyo, Haru and Kagura still searched for Tohru in the forest. She had been gone for too long and it was getting dark. A girl should never be out alone after dark. Especially not Tohru Honda. Never mind an upset Tohru Honda.

They had sent Momiji back to the main-house to ask Hatori if she hadn't come there, and if she was all was probably well, but the rabbit had not come back yet.

Kyo had run further into the forest than the rest and could just faintly hear the calls of the others. This was so hopeless. What was wrong with that girl? Running in with her shoes still on, making a muddy trail on the floor all the way up the stairs and then what she'd said and done when they found her in her room. Had that really been Tohru?

Kyo leaned, panting, against a very old tree trying to catch his breath. Something was really strange. Ever since that new student had come to town Tohru had been acting strange, and strange things had started happening around them. Around her. And now she refused to tell them the reason! What was she hiding? Why didn't she trust them? What had that so-called brother of hers told her anyway?

"This won't get us anywhere," Kyo voiced his frustration. "We will never find her like this. Damn, what's going on? It's like she has just disappeared from earth."

The cat bit his lip and fisted his hands. Hope was fading from him, because once things change, they can't change back.

A lone tear fell down his cheek together with his sweat.

Kyo pressed his shoulder against the tree, resting his head against the trunk and took a deep breath through his nose… and froze. He put his nose deep into the bark of the tree. He'd found it; the smell of Tohru. He'd found her! She wasn't gone.

Kyo couldn't resist the urge to hug the old tree for keeping Tohru's smell in its bark.

-Need advice, little human?- Kyo heard a very old voice say.

He quickly let go of the tree and looked around for the owner of the voice. But he saw no one, even with his sharp eyes. It hadn't been a loud voice, and it had called him "little human", so… could it have been a cat? Kyo turned back to the tree, suspiciously spying up.

-Only the little one has hugged me before- the voice continued.

Kyo turned, doubting, to the tree he had hugged.

"I'm going insane! The tree is talking!" he stated.

-No. This Elderbeech is not talking. Only I send my feelings to your heart and you reform them into words.-

Kyo stared into the wood and waited to see eyes stare back at him. Then the idea that it surely was some kind of joke hit him. Of course someone made fun of him again, at the worst possible time. He didn't have time for this!

With raising anger he climbed up in the tree to catch whoever dared make fun of him. But on a broad branch he froze once again. He put down his nose into the bark again and breathed in a faint smell from Tohru on the branch. She had been sitting here just a while ago.

-The little one is not here,- the old voice stated and the tree's leaves rustled. -Nor will she be back for a long while.-

"Won't be back? What do you mean, 'won't be back'?" Kyo growled and looked around the branches, but he still could not see, or hear, anyone but the voice in his head. No… in his heart. He wasn't listening to this old, wise voice with his ears, but his heart.

-Trust this old tree. Do not look. The little one have gone, and will come back, but not for a long while.-

"Who are you?" Kyo asked.

Only the rustling of leaves in the wind answered him.

"Kyo?" a human voice called from nearby. Yuki came out from the deep shadows into the bleak light from the moon filtering through the overhanging branches. "You stupid, lazy cat, we don't have the time to take a rest," he yelled up to Kyo in the tree.

"I'm not lazy!" Kyo yelled back.

"Then what are you doing in the tree? Honda-san doesn't climb trees."

The cat wanted to retort, but if he said that he thought the tree was talking to him Yuki would certainly mark him as crazy. Damn, he wondered himself.

"Tohru's here anymore," Kyo told his cousin as he agilely jumped down from the tree.

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked, his face a mask of annoyance.

Kyo looked down so his hair covered his eyes when he talked. But that was not really necessary. The moon was hidden behind a cloud for the moment.

"She's not here anymore," Kyo said again and tried to keep his voice steady. "We've searched everywhere. If she was around she would have heard and answered us."

Yuki stayed quiet. His cousin was right, but it didn't mean Yuki had to like it. "If you say so… But if she's not here she must have gone somewhere. And I bet Alexander Honda-san knows something about it."

* * *

Shigure was disappointed when they came back without Tohru, but he wouldn't stand helpless. He called around to his contacts, others from the family to ask them to keep an eye out for the young girl. No matter what, Shigure would go to the bottom of this. He still needed Tohru in the household. Who would now cook their food and keep the house clean? Who would keep Yuki and Kyo from breaking down his house in their fights?

He needed Tohru.

* * *

Rex waited patiently outside the protection barricades that surrounded the Sohma residence. Though he was strong, he was no master with Hidden Magic like Kit. Plus, Kit had set up double walls and there was yet another one inside of them, one made by head of the Sohmas. Quite well done for a normal human. The curse had nothing to do with the head's power, though they were weak and faint beside the members of the G.A.D.D. Though, if he tried to open a hole in the barriers Kit would probably know and turn back. Rex couldn't let that happen.

The morning light slowly invaded the darkness of the night, the sun rising in the east reminding Rex he had wasted too much time. His father was dissatisfied with his slow progress and would soon call him back to set someone else on the case, if he hadn't sent someone already. The problem was that the Devil deeply underestimated his daughter's magic capability. As the seventh child of Hell and the only Daughter of the Devil ever, she had powers Rex was only aware of, and the Hidden Magic she mastered provided her with tricks and abilities she shouldn't have.

The first son of the Devil sighed deeply. He had grown soft since his sister was born, he knew. When Kit had appeared outside her old hideout Rex had been there, quietly following her. He wondered where she was going now, heading south, but he knew that whatever it was, it was important. Why would she leave her safe living and throw herself straight in her enemies waiting arms if it wasn't.

There was not much time left.

Rex's eyes snapped open when the Shomas finally entered his line of sight. Usually he'd use his mindweb to find them, but Kit's barrier blocked everything but his sight, and touching the barrier would be painful if not fatal for him.

"Hey you! What are you doing here?"

"What I'm doing here?" Rex repeated slowly. "I'm wasting my time, that's what I'm doing, cat-born."

The cat, rat and for some reason the boar all stood in front of him where he leaned against the trunk of a tree. The rat caught the cat's shoulder to hold him back. Not that any of them could hurt the son of the Devil.

"Where's Honda-san?" the rat asked.

Rex shook his head. "She really has infiltrated your family, that girl. I'm a little amazed you still love her though she's gone."

"What do you mean 'gone'?" the boar yelled. "What have you done to Tohru-chan?"

"I'm not obligated to tell you that. The only reason I'm here is to keep you from looking for my sister. You can't find her anyway."

"What are you talking about?!"

"Do not look for the girl," Rex ordered. "Spread the word. Do not look for Tohru Honda."

Rex turned around and left, safe in knowing the Zodiacs would follow his command. They had no choice. But that he'd wasted a whole night only to give them that order. Rex felt slightly ashamed of himself. He, the first son of the Devil, had lowered himself to get involved with mortal's affairs. It didn't matter if it was to calm the storm of people possible to look for a girl who didn't exist. Well, that might matter. The less people put their noses where they didn't belong, the less work for him to erase the memories later.


	11. We're on our way

Hallo! And let me say "Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year" to all of you, for this is probably my last update this year.

This story has some pretty short chapters, don't you think? But I guess since it was my very fist fic and I wasn't very good at writing back then plus being eager to update as often as I could, that's just the result.

So, I hope you like, and don't forget to review!

* * *

**Chapter11: We're on our way**

Tohru didn't show up that day. Not the next either, nor the next and the next again. Tohru's friends lost the hope to ever find her again. Uo and Hana became thin fast. Even though they had each other, Tohru was the light in their lives. When she disappeared it was like something died inside them. Yuki worried they would starve themselves to death, but there was nothing he could do.

Tohru was gone for two weeks, and for some reason, everyone took distance from each other. All trying to go on with their lives, catching themselves turning around once in a while, expecting to see Tohru where she'd always used to be; beside them.

* * *

Kit was not stupid. Rex knew that from before. It had taken him three days to catch up with her, and then she had probably stopped to rest and drink some water from a lake she'd passed. But once Rex had his little sister in sight, she saw him too, he was sure of it. But she didn't slow down or increase speed. It made Rex doubt she knew who was following her. Still, he kept himself as much out of sight as possible, following her scent, only once in a while catching a glimpse of her white-tipped tails.

* * *

She had control of two elements whereof one was Earth, that's why Kit early could tell someone, or something, was following her. The vibrations running through the earth under her paws said it wasn't a quadruped, but rather a two-foot something with amazingly long strides. Kit's first thought was that she was followed by an ostrich. She soon confirmed it wasn't something as silly as that though. It was Rex. It had to be. Kit couldn't see anyone behind her so her follower had a great camouflage. Yet whether it was Rex following her or not, that was the only thing they were doing; following on a safe distance.

At night the second day of being followed Kit had to stop. The energy she drained from earth and the warmth of the sun could not keep her alive for too long. Nobody could live forever without sleeping, not even a Shêtân. She had been running non-stop all this way, almost; she'd had one stop for a quick drink, and was still not even close to her destination. The problem was that she might come across villages, towns and roads, and she couldn't let humans see her. It would start a lot of unwanted attention that the nine tailed fox existed.

Kit had stopped in a deep forest where she could feel no sent of humans. She felt she could be safe here, and then Rex's form became visible in the shadows.

"How long have you been following me?" Kit asked.

"Since I ordered the Zodiacs to not look for you. The least you could've done before leaving was lowering the barriers. Would have made my job that much easier," Rex answered with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes as he leaned up against a rock.

Kit stood up in a form that was something between human and fox. Her legs, feet, ears, tails, eyes and claws was a fox's, but body, arms, hands, head, face and posture was a human's. The fur changed into reddish leather cloths; a tight Chinese-style sleeveless shirt and a skirt short enough for her to swing her tails freely and her fiery red hair was tied up in a high ponytail.

Her form had made Rex surprised the first time he saw it. To take a form between the human and animal form was rare even among the highest and lowest in G.A.D.D. Horses could be centaurs, but horse-born was even rarer.

"And why are you following me?" Kit asked warily.

"I still have the order to bring you back to the organization, little sister. Father will soon grow tired of my caution and send in someone who won't treat you… shall I not use the direct term but wrap it up in a nice expression instead?"

Kit snorted at the sarcasm. "Your katana," she said quietly. "Mother wouldn't let me keep it and sent it south through the earth."

Rex's eyes widened. "Spirit?" He grabbed Kit's arm tightly to make her look into his eyes. There was a hurt emotion in them, mixed up with horror. He was more shocked than angry for the moment. "You gave her away?" he whispered dangerously.

"No," Kit answered, trying to hold back any sound of pain. Rex's grip was harder than steel. "Mother Maria took it from me like everything else you ever gave me. She got scared when I came home with a sword."

Slowly, Rex let go of her arm, his eyes still wide, but now with more disappointment than anything else. Right now, Kit was afraid of him. She had never seen him like this. He was always calm and collected. What was it about the katana, Spirit that was so important to Rex that it made him act like this? Kit didn't know, but she hoped Rex soon would tell her.

"Get some rest," Rex demanded tonelessly. "I'll be your guard for tonight."

Kit nodded, took her full fox form and crept under some bushes to catch some well needed sleep. She felt Rex set up his mindweb, an ability she admired him for. Neither she nor Maria could use it. Maria had told Kit that a mindweb was magic that could not be learned. Just a few figured out how to use it, and those who did figure it out said that it was impossible to describe how to do it. Kit had asked Rex before, but he had said the same thing as Maria.

Kit felt tears burn under her eyelids, but she held them back. Rex had never scared her. Not like this. Their relationship was complicated. When she was just a little girl Rex had sought her out without Maria knowing to play with her and tell her stories and stuff. But as she grew older, she saw Rex less and less often, partly because Maria's guard over her grew tighter. But Rex had never treated her badly, hurting her or in any way being someone she had to fear. On the contrary he had always been protective and kind towards her. When Kit was young she had no idea of why Maria always told her to stay away from Rex, but of course, she had never told her why other than that Rex was dangerous.

But the feeling of protection from Rex had faded with the years. She understood better now that the Shêtân, her own flesh and blood, wanted to hurt her. Though she had had a hard time to believe Rex would actually do that, after Maria's death… no, it was when Kit herself broke the protective spell around Maria and later understood that Rex, her brother Rex had killed Maria. Kit had really hated her brother after that, and she would probably never fully forgive him for it. But at least she could look at it from a different angle, and that way, Rex wasn't so bad Maria wanted him to be. After all, Rex had been following orders. Though he said he was the lowest general of, nobody stood below the Devil himself. His father. Her father. Rex was not the one to hate, it was the father.

At least Kit tried to view it that way, but it was hard. Hatred doesn't change or swift that easily.

* * *

Rex shivered when he was out of sight for his sister. He lent against a tree for support and rubbed his eyes.

'Maria, do you have any idea about what you have done?' he thought to himself halfway into despair.

Spirit was more than just a katana. She was a living being, a living soul. To Rex she had once meant everything. There had never lived anything he had treasured higher than her. Kit was important to him, and that made Spirit even more significant.

Spirit, the soul of golden tree and silver, had a special ability. She could not be used in attack or to hurt someone on purpose. But if her master got attacked she could then and only then hurt and kill in purpose to defend. Spirit was a powerful weapon, many against one. Just the opponent attacked first and Spirit would do her job as a deadly defender. But she wasn't just a sword. To Rex she had once been a friend and comrade. A partner. Once a living, breathing demon beside him. It was thanks to Spirit that Rex had become the general of Hell.

Kit's life was in danger, had probably been ever since that quack's fateful prediction. Now both Heaven's and Hell's army hot on her tracks. Because Rex cared about his little sister Spirit had told him she was more useful with Kit that she was with him. After all, Rex was strong even without Spirit's protection. Since Spirit was Rex's partner back then he had trusted she would do a great job protecting the Devil's daughter.

Why hadn't Rex asked about it when he noticed Kit was walking around without the katana?!

Rex sighed and rubbed his eyes. Archangel Maria. Since they were from opposing sides of the organization of course she would have very little faith in anything Rex did or said. She had believed she and her hidden magic alone would be enough to protect the child. Looking back now Rex figured Maria couldn't know what a stupid belief it had been, or had acted spoilt. Could she really have believed that her being an archangel she would be strong enough just because she knew she had always been strong? Or had she believed that as the daughter of God she'd always be under His protection? Rex didn't know, and Archangel Maria wasn't around to ask anymore, thanks to him.

Shaking his head free from the troubled thoughts Rex quickly focused to put up a mindweb with four miles radius. He put himself in trance to investigate everything that was in it. Nothing was too small to avoid Rex's sharp gaze.

The night went on with nothing happening, and the day arrived like it always have done. Kit was so tired she slept far into the day, long enough for Rex to start to wonder if she was alright.

They started to run out of time, and though he had no idea of where they were heading, he was sure they were still far from their goal. He knew his sister well enough to know she always sped up when she got closer to where she was going, and yesterday she had kept the same pace as from the start.

When Kit finally did wake it was already early afternoon. She crawled out from the bushes and looked around till she saw her brother in the shadows.

"Is it clear?" she asked.

"I think there is a farm south southwest, but it was outside my mindweb. I just felt it moving around there."

"Then we'll take the safe way and avoid it," Kit said and started running. She already was a fox, but Rex transformed in his run and ran up his younger sister.

"I'll be around, may anything happen," he said. Kit nodded in agreement and Rex disappeared in the vegetation.

Kit could not avoid noticing that Rex was cold towards her. He still seemed disappointed with her, and she actually hoped he would get over it soon. His cold shoulder was making her uncomfortable.

* * *

The G.A.D.D was on their tracks. A sudden attack and stubborn pursuit from two oversized racoons that melted into water when Rex killed them was proof enough.

"Angels," Rex said. "Water element, usually good at illusion magic Wonder why they didn't use an illusion to lure you in with."

"Are there more around?" Kit asked nervously.

The male fiend opened his mind and searched the area. "Not right here," he said after a while. "But this is you we're talking about. Father must have thought I've failed now that the time is so near the ceremony and the word that Hell's general isn't able to bring you back might have spread."

Kit looked at him. "You figured out all of that just now?"

"Not really. I knew father was getting impatient and most of the organization knew I was going after you. God must have seen his chance to claim you."

"So what should we do? You think we can lead them on a wild goose chase?"

"Not likely. You've been running in a straight line south from Tokyo to here. There are probably troops hidden somewhere on your path. Don't you have any idea of where we're going?"

"No. I'm sorry, but I have no idea how far Mother Maria sent the Spirit. The trail just goes on and on like forever."

Rex's brows furrowed in thought as he stared south with the sun reflecting in his eyes. He was in trouble, he knew that. If anyone from Hell's army reported to the Devil that he, Rex Raptor Shêtân, was siding with Kitsune, who knew what would happen to him. It's hard to tell an impatient Devil it was part of a slow progress to convince Kit to return to the organization freely. On the other hand Rex was eager to find Spirit too.

He sighed deeply. "I'm afraid there's not much we can do, little sister. Spirit was a gift that would protect you from being returned to the G.A.D.D by force. You should keep looking for her."

"I'm looking for it because I want to know what's happening and what this prediction about me was," Kit confessed.

"I have already told you everything I know, and told you to keep looking for Spirit. Trust me, Kitsune; I don't care about your reasons. You should remember that I too want you to come back, only I know I can't force you."

The fox girl stepped back, hurt both from the words and the reminder that she couldn't really trust her brother.

Without another word she turned into her full fox form and picked up the trail. Come what may, she would solve this bloody riddle about herself.


	12. Son of the Devil

I'm sorry. The original shapter was twice as long but I REEEEAAALLLY wanted to update today; the last day of the second month. This chapter was hard to rewrite because it was my first time writing a battle scene and boy did it show. I can't believe people complimented be back when I first updated this story.

Oh, and by the way. _I know I'm a Dreamer_ pointed out a detail I was unaware of, so I'll tell you all right here and now; I haven't read all of the manga. I think I only read about eleven books but can't remember much about it. However, the complete manga series is available at the library so I will go there and start reading as soon as I can... I have my summer vacation in August...

Oh, and **IMPORTANT**! I've edited chapter 6: Taking turns asking because there was a mistake. Rex's elements aren't Earth and Wind, but rather Wind and Water. Very important.

And after all this talking, on with the chapter :D

* * *

**Chapter12: Son of the Devil**

For one day Kitsune had to take extra safety measures in order to avoid the human population of Japan. Once she had to dress in Tohru Honda's spell because the park was so full of people and Kit didn't dare to stray too far from the trail she was following. It was so faint she had troubles sensing it if she wasn't on it. Rex joined her through the park, walking beside her.

Only when the night fell did Kit dare return to her fox-form and speed up, running over numerous fences and fields before she finally arrived to an untouched forest early in the morning. She had only come half a mile through the woods when suddenly, she had to stop.

Right in front of her, standing in a row waiting patiently for her, stood a group of twenty fiends.

Rex stood perfectly still in the vegetation, alarmed. He hadn't felt this group in his mindweb and they were twelve! Twelve of Hells army! There was only one demon Rex knew of whose magic could hide that many fiends' presence. This could get ugly real fast.

Kit stood petrified and unlike Rex in full view, staring wide-eyed at the people standing in front of her, their golden eyes glaring hungrily at her.

A male with bright, shoulder-length red hair and eyes of gold dotted with red broke the line and stepped forward. "It's time to come home now, Kitsune," he said and smiled. That's when Kit knew who he was. She had never met him before, but that smile she had seen a hundred times on Rex's face. This was one of her brothers!

"I have no intention of coming home," Kit answered him.

"I find that strange," the demon answered, crossing his arms. "Surely you know what will happen to you and all of us blood-related to you if you refuse to go through the ceremony."

A sour taste settled on Kit's tongue and she bit her lip. "I do know. However, I still refuse to come with your or anyone before I know why everybody is so desperate to get me back."

"That's no secret," the demon said offhandedly with a wave of his hand. "You're the first daughter of the Devil, and a female directly sharing the Devil's blood carry desirable powers for both Heaven and Hell. Satisfied?"

Kit glared. "No."

The demon sighed and scratched his head with an expression of troubled annoyance. "You're as stubborn as any of us. Listen to me, Kitsune. I am your older brother Krieg Vulture Shêtân, and for your information I am not under Rex's command."

"Why would that matter?"

"It matters because I answer only to the Devil himself."

Kit swallowed. She hadn't known that there were groups standing outside the normal rules. Maria had mentioned nothing about it. Or had she even known? Kit wondered. Both God and the Devil probably kept secrets from each other, so maybe it wasn't so strange Maria hadn't said anything.

She glanced at the fiends her brother had brought with him, counting them. That's when she noticed something strange. Something that definitely wasn't good, and it wasn't the fact the group consisted mainly of women.

"Good, you realized on your own," Krieg said, resting one hand on his hip while the other motioned towards his group. "My group is made out of fiends _and_ angels."

"Why?"

"I would be dumber than a bus if I didn't know I can't hurt you, little sister. We are siblings, and the one who kills a sibling will be killed by the magic that unites them by blood."

Kit stood up in her full-human form. She had better control of her spells in this form since her hands and fingers allowed more accurate aim.

"Still no intention of coming with me?" Krieg asked, the dots of red in his beautiful golden eyes growing bigger.

Kit shook her head. "No."

Rex watched with every muscle in his body taut as a bow string. Kit was playing with Hell's hottest fires. Krieg wasn't a normal demon; his power equalled that of Rex's, and for a three hundred years younger brother, that was saying something. If it wasn't for his special duty and the fact they were brother and sister, Kit would already be wrapped up and sent to Hell as a package, in a very bad shape.

"Do I need to remind you?" Krieg asked, his voice louder now. "You have barely two months left to live if you don't come home quietly. _We_ have barely two months to live."

"I don't intend on returning to the organisation until I know why you all want me back so badly," Kit answered. "I will die before going back unless I have the answer."

Krieg slowly shook his head. Now his eyes were completely red. "You really don't understand, little sister. My duty in the G.A.D.D is to prevent war between Heaven and Hell. If you decide not to come back to the ceremony I, our brothers and everyone will die with you as a chain reaction. The effect would be instant war between the two sides. You see, because I must prevent this, I don't care what your reasons are. I have to take you back with me here and now."

In a flash Kit noticed she was surrounded. She had been too focused on Krieg's red eyes to realize and now she was trapped.

Where had Rex disappeared to?

Hell's general was hiding deeper into the shadows. He felt for his little brother, but at the same time he couldn't let Kit be taken away before they found Spirit. He couldn't let anyone know that though, especially not Krieg, but Rex knew he'd risk everything if Kit couldn't defend herself. Things had already gone overboard. The only way for Kit to get out of this was to kill her enemies, all of them, and she had no experience of killing. Maria had really protected Kit from everything, even things she needed to know for her own survival.

Rex almost sighed.

"Come freely for your own sake, Kitsune," Krieg tried one last time.

Kit shook her head. "No, my brother."

"Suit yourself then. Take her alive."

Long experience of using Hidden Magic saved Kit from the first attack when she quickly put up a shield and repelled all the hands trying to grab her. But she was outnumbered and had no experience of fighting this way. She tried to run, but a wall of fire stopped her, forcing her back into the waiting arms of the angels. One of them had turned into an oversized eagle and grabbed Kit's arms in a painful grip, sharp claws digging into her flesh. The ground disappeared as the eagle angel took flight.

Kit grit her teeth. "No you don't!"

The eagle screeched when a thunderbolt hit her in the chest and she dropped to the ground, Kit falling out of her numb claws.

"What kind of element are you?" another angel asked when he grabbed Kit's arms and locked them behind her back. Kit lifted both her legs, ignoring the pain her weight caused in her arms, and brought her feet down full force, her natural earth element creating a small earthquake. The angel lost his balance and released her.

Kit returned into her animal form and dashed.

"Follow her!" Krieg's voice called out.

Kit continued to run, trying to find the trail she'd been following all this time. The sound of heavy breathing had her glance around. She was surrounded again, by a pack of wolves.

Powerful teeth buried themselves in Kit's thigh and she fell to the ground. The wolves were over her in a flash, teeth gleaming white.

Kit howled, using all hidden magic she possessed to create a force field that threw her enemies back.

She tried to get up to bolt again, but her leg hurt too much. The adrenaline wasn't strong enough to quell the pain, and she couldn't use the same force field again. She was running low on magic.

The wolves got up. They didn't have to hurry now that Kit couldn't run anymore. Only be cautious.

An enormous bear suddenly joined them.

"Out of luck, are you? Little freak."

'I can't end like this,' Kit thought to herself. 'I have to find Spirit. Mother Maria, help me! Rex!'

It happened so fast. The bear was just about to pick her up when something suddenly kicked him aside with enough force to shatter a few trees before he stopped. The heel of a foot came down in front of Kit's face and she looked up.

"Rex," she sighed, relief washing over her until he glared down with eyes even redder than Krieg's had been.

Their redheaded brother was also there in front of them, his red eyes wide.

"My brother Rex. Have you lost your mind?"

"I'm sorry, Krieg. I really am, but I can't let you take our sister just yet."

"Why? Why are you taking her side? My brother. You can't want to die because of her!"

"It has nothing to do with what I want and not. The war has already started, and you can't stop it any longer."

"What are you talking about?!" Krieg yelled. "If there was a war going on I would know about it."

"Yes, you would," Rex said quietly and nodded.

Kit looked up at him, surprised by the sound of his voice. Rex's eyes had gone back to their original gold.

"I acknowledge your power, Krieg," Rex continued. "But you follow the Devil's orders blindly, and believe his words. That is how I know you haven't noticed what sort of war is going on right now."

Krieg continued to stare, his mind trying to understand what Rex was saying. But his thoughts were cut short when the bear Rex had kicked aside awoke as a furious beast. He pushed Krieg aside and charged for Rex.

Kit's heart jumped up into her mouth. The bear was champing foam and the red eyes carving for blood. He was going to kill Rex!

She didn't think. She didn't know what she was doing. Her vision was blocked by the image of Mother Maria's dead body.

Rex gasped when his sister suddenly caught fire and attacked the bear, burying her teeth in its throat. The bear roared and tried to get rid of the burning, nine-tailed fox, but Kit wouldn't let go. Her paws grew claws as long as the bears and scratched the bear's thick coat, tearing the hard skin.

"Kit! What are you doing?!" Rex called.

"Ochre! Calm yourself!" Krieg called to his angel companion, but when in their anima-form it was easier to fall under primitive instincts.

Krieg grit his teeth and turned to the wolves still standing around, staring with wide eyes.

"Everyone, get yourself together. Pry Kitsune off Ochre!"

"Krieg, wait!" Rex tried, but it was too late. The wolves had already started following the order, the fire elements jumped the fox, biting her neck and fore-leg. But Ochre was still fighting. He blindly tore at the body burning him alive. He'd almost gone blind form the flames and the lack of oxygen and attacked the body hurting him with more and more desperate strength. One of the wolves got her head crushed, the other's gut was cut open.

Rex stepped back. Kit had, just like Ochre, fallen under the strength of her animal instincts; kill or be killed. Krieg could only watch too, filled with horror. Because Kit was his sister he couldn't harm her, but Ochre was the physically strongest in his group and he was losing.

The bear finally got a proper hold of Kit's body and with the last of his strength tore her away from him. But not for free. Kit had bitten harder and harder into his throat and she didn't let go even when she was thrown away.

Krieg watched as Ochre fell, half his throat gone.

Kit stopped burning and tried to stand on her shaky legs. The throat in her mouth dropped to the ground. The reminding seven wolves gathered around the seemingly weakened nine tailed fox, but when Kit looked up her eyes were redder than blood.

She barred her bloodied fangs and growled.

Rex decided now was a good time to stay away and come up with a plan how to return Kit to her senses. Krieg wanted to do the same, but the Devil had said "Ignore the sacrifices and bring back my daughter", so that's what Krieg would do.

"Remember not to kill her. Take her out!"

The wolves' gold eyes flashed as they all barred their fangs in confidence. What could a lonely fox do against the seven of them?

Kit and the wolves attacked at the same time, and the daughter of the devil waited until all her enemies were close, some even biting her, before she set herself ablaze, exploding with her own element as well as a flash of hidden magic.

Rex jumped back further. Kit was powerful for someone not yet immortal, more powerful than probably even she herself knew, and only now that she had lost control she could fully use that power.

The two fire element demons made it out of the first surprise mostly fine. The three water elements had been stunned and paralyzed by an electric shock of hidden magic, one dying after only a few seconds. The one wind element had died and turned to dust almost instantly, the last screamed and threw herself on the ground trying to put out the fire in her coat.

Kit didn't wait. With long claws and sharp teeth she immediately attacked the paralyzed water elements. The fire demons tried to attack Kit's blind spot, but her nine tails suddenly burnt with black fire, and black fire hurt even the most devoted fire magic users.

Krieg was backing away. He was a fire element too and therefore knew that the black flame was not something summoned on a whim. The daughter of the Devil did indeed have powers even God would desire.

Watching his little sister fight Rex started mumbling an advanced spell, hoping the wolves would be able to hold Kit up long enough for him to finish it. If they didn't, hopefully it was Krieg Kit would attack first. After all, it was Krieg who had started this battle.

The last wolf died and turned to ashes. Kitsune turned her red eyes to Krieg who crouched down in a defensive stance. Kit snarled and jumped.

Rex jumped onto Kit's back, his arms reaching from under the fox's forelegs to the ankles, put his heels into the ground and forced his little sister backwards against his chest.

"Lock," he finished his binding spell, immobilizing all of Kit's magic. Like this she was forced to return to her human body, albeit slowly. The spell's side effect was that it normally knocked out the one it was used against. The magic moved in the blood, and when it was immobilized it caused shock to the body and brain.

Krieg sighed from relief. Rex wasn't the lowest general of Hell because of strength only. Looking into his eldest brother's eyes Krieg bowed his head, accepting defeat.

"Let's call it even," Rex said. "I was a little sneaky."

"Not 'a little sneaky' my brother. You were too sneaky," Krieg corrected.

"Perhaps," Hell's general agreed and placed his little sister down to examine her wounds.

Both her upper arms were bruised and her left arm was even broken. A few burns were on the hands and feet but miraculously all nails were intact. The fight with the bear had been worse than it looked like. Kit had several broken ribs. She might have some internal bleedings too.

Rex turned to Krieg.

"Can you heal her?"

The younger of the brothers hesitated. Healing was a special gift given only a few, even among angels. Actually, Krieg was the first son of the Devil to have the gift of healing magic. In the godly generation there were normally five children and at least two of them were healers. But Krieg was not like them. His mother had made sure of that.

Yet, now that Kitsune was unconscious he could just take her and go back to Hell.

"Please, Krieg," Rex pleaded.

Sighing in defeat the younger of the two took Kit into his arms, opened her mouth and kissed her.

Ignoring the intimacy between his youngest siblings Rex ran a thumb over a wound in Kit's forehead. It had stopped bleeding on its own, and with Krieg's healing power flowing through her the nasty bruise that had been forming started to fade.

Krieg pulled back and held his head as the world started spinning when he sat up too fast.

"Damn, she was worse off than I thought. I had to give her a lot of blood."

"Will you be alright?" Rex asked him.

"Sure. Some meat and I'll come after you again. My blood will have healed Kitsune fully by nightfall. Take her now before I change my mind."

Rex smirked. "You couldn't chase me in the state you're in right now, you know."

"Get lost."

The older brother couldn't help himself. He was so proud of Krieg he kissed the crown of his head. "Thank you, my little brother. I owe you for this."

Krieg sat still on the ground, watching the traces of battle around him. His entire group had been eliminated. The bodies were gone, having been evaporated or burnt to ashes just like they should. G.A.D.D couldn't afford leaving corpses behind for normal humans to find.

Yet the demon couldn't stop smiling happily.

"You welcome, big brother."


End file.
